


The Evil Boss

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss Harry, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rich Harry Styles, Secretary Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the new secretary for the famous CEO Harry Styles, who has had a record for breaking hearts. Almost instantly, Louis hates the man yet lusts after him all together. So they make a deal to use each other for their own needs. But what happens when the CEO's ice cold heart starts cracking ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: New story! I have been reading so many M rated stories that I just decided to write one myself. Im sorry about the other story i write will be hiatus because i got bored. I hope you all enjoy this new Larry story. I hope you like it!

Louis wiggled in his seat impatiently. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the interview in the room filled with women. Recently being fired from his old job, he saw a couple newspaper ads describing how the oh-so-famous Harry Styles needed a new secretary.

Everyone knew who Harry Styles was. The CEO of Styles Enterprises, Harry was well known for having a cold heart towards almost anything. Many women tried to crack through his heart but all failed.

Louis guessed the majority of the women wanted to do that today. Tiny miniskirts and low cut tank tops seemed to be the new fad when going to an interview for Harry Styles. Louis didn't want the job to get into his pants though. He desperately needed a job, and he doubted any company would take him. This was already the fifth job interview he'd been to.

A sharply dressed woman walked out. She had blonde hair and a tight smile the moment she spotted all the eager young women.  
"Hello. My name is Perrie Edward. I am going to be interviewing each one of you."

A loud chorus of complaints and groans was immediately followed. Louis noticed how the woman rolled her eyes, as though used to this treatment. "The first one will be..."

And thus the interviews began. Louis gulped as each woman was taken back then came out with a bright grin, as though it went well. When his name was called out, he stumbled up and followed Perrie into the room. 

He sat down across from her on the chair as she sat behind the desk. She raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at him up and down almost critically.  
"Mostly women are interested in the job."

It wasn't an insult, Louis noticed. Just an observation. Louis nodded, rubbing his sweaty palms on his black pants. Perrie sighed and leaned back with a clipboard. "You're Lewis Tomlinson?"

"No, Actual its is Louis silent the s " Louis correct.

"Okay sorry. So why do you want to work at Styles Enterprises?" she sounded almost bored as though she repeated this process and this questioning too much. Louis wouldn't doubt she did. 

Louis paused, biting his lip slightly before turning to her. "I want a challenge."

The woman blinked, furrowing her eyebrows in surprise. "A challenge? As in seducing Mr. Styles?"

Louis lip curled in slight disgust.  
"Nothing like that, Miss Edward. I meant a challenge with the company itself. I have heard Mr. Styles fires a secretary at least once or twice a month. I want to see if I can surpass this. I want a challenge with a job, and this seemed like the perfect offer."

Louis didn't dare mention what happened previously in his old job. In fact, his old job was one of this company's only rival. Mentioning how he was fired and what happened would probably lose him the job. He couldn't find any other job because the company had such a powerful influence. He figured Styles Enterprises would be the only one Payne Enterprises wouldn't have reached.

"Alright then," Perrie offered a more  
polite smile and asked him other questions. Previous work experiences and such. Louis purposefully did not mention Payne Enterprises at that question. By the end of the interview, Perrie seemed to enjoy his company, even asking him to call her Pez.  
"Have a good day, Lou."

"You too," Louis offered her a lopsided grin before walking out. Only seconds later was girl called out. she hopped up and ran in, her short skirt was flying up and exposing white panties. Louis shuddered slightly, feeling bad for Perrie. As he walked down the halls of the main building, he wondered if he actually received the job. Perrie did seem to like him but the other girls were also confident when they walked out.

He just prayed he got the job.

\-----------------------------

Louis yawned as he walked into his apartment. After the interview, he went out for dinner, alone, and walked home. Now he was beat and slightly anxious on the interview. He stumbled towards his bed and collapsed onto it, sighing happily. He felt his eyelids drop slowly only for them to burst wide open when his cell phone began to ring. He groaned in annoyance and turned towards his nightstand that had his cell phone. He answered it grumbling a "hello".

"Louis Tomlinson," a voice went over the phone. Louis blinked, sitting up on his bed. A confused expression took over his face.

"Who is this?" he demanded rather  
rudely. 

The voice clearly belonged to a man, who chuckled. It was a strange chuckle too. Like this man knew something he didn't.  
"You said you wanted a challenge? Well, let's see how much you can handle. Be at my office tomorrow at nine o'clock am, sharp with coffee. You should consider yourself lucky you got the job."

Louis mouth went dry just as the man hung up the phone. Was that... Harry Styles? Did that mean he got the job? Louis blinked and glanced towards the alarm clock next to him. He grabbed it rather harshly and set it to seven a.m. His heart pounded with excitement. He got the job!

Grinning, he leaned down and fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------

Perrie frowned instantly at the mischievous grin that spread across Harry Styles face. She knew that grin all too well. Once again, he wanted to toy with his new secretary. He would give the poor soul impossible jobs only to yell at them. 

He would "give them a second chance" by giving them an even harder job. By the end of the first two weeks, they would be gone. Perrie would know, having to take care of the many women who cried from his anger.

"It's too bad," Perrie mumbled to herself. Harry raised a eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "I liked this one."

Harry snorted. "He'll be gone in the  
first week."

Perrie frowned but didn't argue. It wasn't in her place. Instead she swiftly walked out, leaving Harry swirling in his chair while smirking at the professional picture of Louis. "Louis Tomlinson," Harry smirked, a dark look in his green eyes.

"Welcome to Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm surprised at how many kudos I got for this. Thank you!. By the way this chapter will show you larry smut.

When he awoke, enormous relief flooded his body. His alarm clock managed to go off at the exact time he set it to. Part of him was worried the damn thing wouldn't work the night before. That would be just his luck. Thank goodness it did work though! He turned it off, showered, and prepared himself for the day.

He didn't want to rush and look sloppy, but he also didn't want to take too long and look overly prepared. When he finally decided on a light blue shirt with black dress pants, he walked out of the flats feeling proud. He wouldn't lose this job. He was determined not to. This was his last option.

And he wouldn't let Grimshaw win.

With that thought in mind, he took a cab to the building. The man stared at him questionably, as though wondering why a man working for Styles Enterprises would be using a cab. Louis only offered him a bright smile. The man shrugged and started driving. Louis glanced out the window and grinned. The city really was beautiful. If the busy cars and scattering people disappeared, it would be even more gorgeous. The man announced their arrival, breaking his train of thought. Louis thanked and paid him before rushing out and walking into the building.

He was immediately greeted by Perrie, who smiled at him. 

"Hello Louis," she smiled with relief. He wondered why though. "It's nice to see you again. You're early."

"Likewise," Louis grinned. He glanced at his clock and realized that he was early by an hour. 

They shook hands briefly before Perrie turned around, her heels clacking on the floor. Louis shrugged and decided to follow her. Looks like that was what she wanted when she began talking.

"Harry has decided to hire you because you wanted a challenge," Perrie informed him truthfully. "But I must warn you Harry is very hard to work for. He's a genius but difficult."

As Perrie continued her speech, Louis noticed the workers staring at him with immense pity. Louis frowned at that but continued to listen to Perrie. She started with the history of the building and how Harry rose from nothing to everything in the matter of six days. That remained a mystery to everyone, including her. She mentioned to only refer to him as Mr. Styles since he hates informalities. "Then why do you call him by his name?" Louis piped up. 

Louis barely caught the light tint of red on her cheeks. She was blushing. "I am different," she went with. "I knew him when we were kids."

Louis blinked, clearly stunned. Perrie quickly changed the subject and went back to the building. She pointed to an almost hidden room. It was small with a fridge in the corner, counters, and a sink.

"This is where you'll get Harry coffee," Perrie stepped in the room. She pointed to the coffee machine. "He likes it black. No cream. No sugar. Mess up his coffee and you'll be dealing with a lifetime of nightmares."

"He must really like his coffee," Louis joked.

Perrie expression turned dark. "Yes. He does."

Logan gulped but nodded. Okay, black coffee. Don't mess with his coffee. He repeated that in his head a couple more times. Perrie grave look vanished after a couple seconds. Louis continued to trail after her until he reached a desk right outside a seemingly important room. "That's Harry office. This will be your new desk. You can personalize it if you want. But I suggest waiting a few weeks to do that."

The hidden implication was that she didn't expect him to stay long. Louis didn't seem to catch that as he smiled politely at her. She explained the specifics of his job as the last part of the "tour". It was only thirty minutes until nine. 

\-----------------------------

His mind flashed to the phone call when Harry demanded his coffee. Once Perrie left, wishing him good luck, he walked back to that hidden room. Black coffee, he repeated to himself. Black coffee.

When he walked into the room, a Man was inside. Louis mouth dropped at the sight of him. If he was gay, he thought to himself. He promptly closed his mouth and entered the room. he had dark blonde , curly hair that reached his mid neck. He face was little bit chubby at last he got dimples. he wore an skinny jeans and a white button up tucked under.

"Hello," Louis said politely. he glanced back and smiled back. "I'm Louis."

"Ashton," he introduced, holding out his hand. Louis shook it graciously and made his way to the coffee maker. He blinked at it. This was way too high tech to just make coffee. How was he supposed to work this thing? he can burn water with this thing maybe he could make the whole office explodes. Ashton must have noticed and giggled. Louis blushed in embarrassment. 

"It's hard to figure out." he reassured. 

"It is," Louis grumbled. He stepped out of the way as Ashton showed him how to work it. Turns out it was extremely simple. One just had to press all the right buttons.

"So who are you making the coffee for?" Ashton blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Harry Styles," Louis answered. The twinkle instantly disappeared, replaced by a look of utter horror. "I'm his new secretary."

"Oh," Ashton sounded surprised and even disappointed. 

"I thought he would hire another girl. You know? Like a blonde bimbo or something. Those seem to be his favorite." Louis laughed, unable to stop his mind from wandering to Perrie. She was blonde but certainly not a bimbo. "No, he hired me."

"I'm sorry," Ashton whispered. "Mr. Styles can be a bit… scary."

"I guess," Louis shrugged, having still never met the man before. 

A beep went off that signaled the coffee was done. Louis quickly poured it into a white mug. Just before he made his way out Ashton grabbed his arm.

"If you need any help, just go to me or, Perrie" Ashton smiled. "Perrie is the-" "I've met her," Louis affirmed. He smiled. "Thank you, Ashton."

\------------------------------

More pitiful stares were thrown his way as he walked towards Harry office. He stood outside the door, gulping. He hoped he made a good first impression on his new boss. He knocked lightly and heard a gruff "come in" from the other side. Louis opened the door, relieved to see it was exactly nine. He sauntered in, trying to appear more confident than he felt. 

Harry was standing at the window, his back facing him. Louis placed the coffee on his desk and patiently waited. The man turned around and once again Louis had to hold back a gasp. This man had stunning green eyes and Curly dark brow hair. His body was surprisingly built and a lot tattoo that he can see. Louis mouth nearly watered at the sight. No wonder all those girls were dressed so out there in the interviews. This man was gorgeous. 

"Louis Tomlinson.?" Harry voice was a bit rough around the edges but otherwise smooth. His smirk and his stance just screamed power and assurance.

"Yes?" Louis was relieved that his voice didn't reveal the lust he felt for the man before him. Harry smirk widened as he walked around the desk, his eyes examining the boy in front of him. 

His legs felt like jelly under such an intense stare. Harry appeared satisfied. He walked back to his desk and opened a drawer, taking out a large pile of files.

"Sort and organize these," Harry demanded. "Also fix any mistakes found in them. I expect this task finished in three days."

Louis nearly gaped. What? No way could he do all that in three days! A week or two, maybe. But three days? 

Harry noticed his shock and smirked. "What's wrong, Lewis? Can't handle the challenge?" His own words thrown back at him. Louis forced a tense smile and glared at the man in front of him. 

"I can handle it," he said through clenched teeth. "Mr. Styles," he added.

"Good," Harry practically shoved the papers in his arms. Louis stumbled back a bit, stunning by the heaviness of the papers. 

"Get to work." Louis nodded, giving his boss a dirty look. He turned around and was about to walk out. "Oh and Louis," Harry called out. "Thanks for the coffee." It was sarcastic. 

"You're welcome," Louis forced out. He walked out of the room and dumped the papers on his desk. He huffed and glared down at the massive amount of paperwork, as though it would disappear. After five seconds of attempting to will it away, Louis sat down and began working.

\---------------------------

Perrie stormed into Harry office without warning. Harry raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She was a lucky one. If anyone else but her merely thought about doing what she did, they would be fired in an instant. Harry wouldn't say he was soft on the girl. No, he just needed her. 

What she did in her job made his life so much easier. There were lines she couldn't cross though, and she knew that. She stood at the end of his desk with crossed arms and a scowl.

"What?" Harry feigned innocence.

Perrie rolled her eyes. "You know what. Giving Louis that much work? You never give anyone that much work! Not even the new sluts you hire."

"Sluts?" Harry laughed. "Such language, Miss Edward."

"Shut up Harry," Perrie glared at him. "Is it because I like this one? Is that it?"

"You think I'm jealous?" Harry looked amused. "Believe me, I am not. He wanted a challenge. I'm just proving he can't handle it."

"I didn't say you were jealous," Perrie corrected. "I'm saying that you have a tendency to fire people just to make my life harder. And the fact that I like him will make my life much harder."

Harry mused over this and grinned. "Well that's a new point. I guess that's two birds with one stone. How about this? Unless he does something wrong, I won't fire him."

"Define doing something wrong," Perrie narrowed her eyes. She knew his games. Simply putting the papers in a wrong place could be doing something wrong to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know me too well. It won't be for something stupid. If he truly does something wrong, I'll fire him. But I doubt I'll get the chance. He'll quit before the three days are up."

"I doubt that," Perrie mumbled. "He seems very determined."

"They all do at first," Harry cackled. At the way he looked at her, Perrie knew what to expect. His eyes offered a challenge.

"Want to make a bet?" Perrie debated this.  "What's the Bet?"

"If he doesn't quit or get fired in three days," Harry held up the number three with his fingers. "Then I'll give you a week off."

"Two weeks," Perrie cut in.

Harry frowned but didn't object. Again, she was lucky he needed her. "But if I win then I get to sleep with that friend of yours. What's her name?"

Perrie crossed her arms with narrowed eyes. "Which one? I have three friends."

Harry smirked. "All of them." When Perrie opened her mouth to object, he interfered. "If I get three of them, you get three weeks off. One week for each your friend. Deal?"

Perrie mused this over. She didn't really like the three girls anyway. Getting their hearts broken by Harry Styles didn't seem too bad. She grinned. "Deal."

\-----------------------------

It was nearly night time now. Most of the employees have gone home but not Louis. Since he had no one to go home to, he could easily spend as much time in the Styles building until they completely shut down the lights. He finished a very small portion of the papers that were filled to the brink with mistakes. 

He bet Harry did that on purpose just to stall him. Organizing them was a pain in ass but that's what he started with. He organized them first before starting on the edits. He cursed Harry in his head the whole time.

"Still working, Louie?" a voice sneered. Louis glared up at Harry, who smirked down at him. 

"Don't you want to go home?" He was teasing him. The damn bastard.

Louis snorted before smiling and with a sweet voice said, "Mr. Styles, I am perfectly fine with staying here and completing the work you so kindly offered me. I hope to help you in vastly improving Styles Enterprises."

Harry raised an eyebrow with a slight frown. In the end, he just shrugged and walked away. Not even a goodbye or good luck. 

Louis clucked the pencil in his hand so hard he thought it would snap. Now he understood the looks of pity and why Perrie didn't want him to personalize the desk. They didn't think he would last long. Well, he went back to the papers, he would.

"Louis?" a voice interrupted. Louis head whipped up, about to yell at whomever interrupted his work only to calm down when he saw it was Perrie. She glanced down at the work and slightly narrowed her eyes. Louis grinned. So he wasn't the only one who disapproved at this amount of work. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Louis told her. "I just will be going home a little later." Perrie nodded in understanding. She approached the edge of his desk and sighed. She mumbled, "You wanted a challenge." It wasn't meant for his ears. But he still heard it. 

Louis grinned. "Yeah but I didn't think the challenge would be such an ass."

Perrie chuckled, grinning at him. "He is. A royal pain in the ass is what I used to call him." Both laughed. 

Louis grinned. "Thanks. You and Ashton were the only ones who made me feel welcome. I guess everyone else just thinks I won't last."

"I had my doubts too," Perrie admitted. "But I don't think you'll give up. You don't seem like the type."

"I'm not," Louis confirmed.

Perrie paused for a moment. "I'm going to tell you something that I don't tell people too often." Louis raised eyebrow, she continued. 

"I used to be Harry secretary." Louis blue eyes popped out of their sockets. He flashed back to Ashton words about Harry only hiring blonde bimbos. "You?"

"Yep," Perrie grinned. "I used to have the biggest crush on him when we were in high school. When I found out he was running this place, I had to get the job. I dressed like a total tramp to get it."

"You?" Louis eyes travelled down her body. She didn't seem like the type to do that. "Who do you think started the trend?" Perrie smirked. 

"I got the job which encouraged other women to try that. I can't say I'm too proud of myself for that. It's actually why I started conducting the emails. Harry seems to think with his dick rather than his brain sometimes." Louis could see that. He let Perrie continue. "So I started the job. He went easy on me. Probably because he knew me from school. Eventually we slept together."

"You did?" Louis gaped. "I loved him," Perrie shrugged.

"Sleeping with the man was one of my goals. Since he kept me around, I thought he loved me too but was too afraid to show it. Everyone hated me then. I dressed like a tramp, acted like a tramp, and they couldn't wait until I left."

"What happened?" Louis knew Harry reputation. He had no heart and would break a woman in a matter of minutes.

"He dumped me," Perrie rolled her eyes. "I was being too clingy. He set me straight, saying he never loved me. He just liked the aspect of sleeping with someone whenever he wanted even in work. That's when I changed. I decided I was going to be someone worth respecting. I dressed differently and moved up in the ranks. He found a new girl to torment as his secretary, and I moved on."

"Why are you telling me this?" Louis  
questioned.

Perrie smiled. "Because I wanted to. Good luck, Louis. I would help you but I doubt Harry would appreciate that. I like you so don't get fired."

With that, she walked off. When Louis couldn't hear the clacks of her heels on the floor, he leaned back, taking in all the new information. So Perrie used to like Harry? But the difference was she was determined.

She didn't want to lose the job, and she didn't. Now everyone respected her. His blue eyes widened with a whole new willpower. He would show up Harry. He furiously began working through the papers. He would complete this task if it took him all night. 

\----------------------------

Harry frowned. It had been two days since he gave Louis the pile of work that would take an average man two weeks to complete. Yet here Louis was, handing him the giant pile of papers, completely organized and edited to the point of perfection. 

All a day early. His blue eyes burned into Harry green ones almost bragging that he completed the task. Harry clenched his fists. 

What the hell? This boy wasn't supposed to be this quick! Or efficient. Even the damn coffee was next to the papers in perfect condition.

Louis smirked. "Anything else for me, Mr. Styles?"

That damn brat! Harry snarled. He would not allow this boy to outsmart him! 

"Tell me, Louis. When were you supposed to hand these in?" Louis blinked, the confidence draining from him. Suspicion was replaced with it. "Tomorrow?"

"Exactly," Harry glared at him. The boy didn't even flinch. "You handed it in a day early. That was not what I asked."

Louis mouth dropped at just the  
absurdity of what his boss just told him. "Excuse me?"

"That's one strike against you," Harry smirked. He couldn't fire Louis considering he had that bet with Perrie. But he could allow Louis to think he would for something this simple.  "You're lucky I'm being so considerate today."

Louis barked out a bitter laugh. "I'm lucky?! I gave you these damn papers early! You can't put a strike against me for being early."

"I can and will," Harry frowned. Was this boy arguing with him? By his personality and looks, Harry thought he would be pissing himself with fear by now. "You will not complain."

"The hell I won't!" Louis raised his voice, stomping over to his boss. They were so close that Louis could feel the taller boy's breath on his face. "I did a good job, and I'll be damned if you punish me for that."

"Are you arguing with me?" Harry laughed.  "I could have you fired!" Louis smirked. 

"But then I'd win." Harry frowned, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"I beat you at your own game," Louis  
grinned. 

"I finished those papers a day early when you thought I'd quit or not finish them at all. I won that round. You firing me is just you admitting you don't want to lose. You firing me means that I won and you can't handle failure." Harry growled, grabbing the boy's wrists and hurling him against the wall. The boy didn't even show any pain. He just smirked up at his boss as though. telling him that he was wining. 

Harry leered. "Want to repeat that, pretty boy?"

Louis didn't back down. "I won, Harry. And you can't handle it. Who knew the great Harry Styles was such a-" He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. Harry slammed his lips against the smaller boys. Louis eyes went wide. He didn't kiss back. Instead he tried to wiggle his way out of Harry harsh grip. 

Harry didn't allow that though. He bit down on Louis bottom lip harshly, making him gasp. The moment Harry tongue entered Louis mouth, he realized it. This was just another game. Louis smirked into the kiss and fought for dominance. If Harry wanted to play games, he'd go along with it. And he'd win. So he closed his eyes and fought. Harry won, roaming the boy's mouth. Using his knee to part Louis legs, he grabbed Louis cock  and began rubbing him through his pants. Realizing now that Louis wouldn't try to escape,

Harry realized his wrists. Louis took this opportunity to unbutton Harry shirt. He felt the smooth skin underneath the shirt which made him only want it off faster. Harry took his hands off of Louis, making him groan in protest.

Harry mouth moved to Louis neck as he took off his own shirt. He bit down harshly at Louis pulse point, even tasting a bit of blood. Louis hissed in pain as Harry tongue licked the now bruising skin. Louis quickly joined their lips in another passionate kiss, tasting his own blood in Harry mouth.

Harry nearly tore open Louis shirt trying to get it off. "Hey," Louis protested his voice deep with lust. "I need to wear that!"

"Ha," Harry snickered before tugging at Louis pants. He understood the meaning and quickly took them off, as did Harry. Louis took in Harry naked form in front of him. His cock twitched in anticipation at just the mere sight of him. 

Without warning, Harry grabbed the back of his neck and forced him onto his knees. He smirked down at Louis, as though telling him his role of being the submissive slut. Louis glared back up until his eyes caught sight of Harry hard member. 

Licking his lips, Louis began to work. Harry groaned when Louis licked the very tip of him, tasting the pre-cum. After a few seconds of this, Louis engulfed his member into his mouth. He gagged trying to fit it all and eventually settled with fisting the parts that weren't in. Harry breath hitched as Louis hummed. Right before he released, Harry yanked Louis away and kissed him harshly. 

Much like Louis tasted his own blood earlier, Harry could taste himself in Louis mouth. He parted the kiss and smirked, satisfied. Forcing him to turn around, Harry stared down at his back side. "Lube" Louis gasped. 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, unlocking a certain drawer and pulling it out. Louis smirked. "Geez, how many secretaries have you fucked?"

"A lot," Harry  smirked. In a few seconds, Harry fingers were covered and he placed on into Louis. Louis, though not a virgin, could never get used to that feeling of the first finger in. Though not painful, it wasn't pleasurable. It was simply just there. A second finger was soon added. 

"I'm going to use extra fingers," Harry growled. "Cause you're going to need it." Louis nodded, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tightly when a third was added. They stretched him out and soon something much bigger was at his entrance. Oh God , he thought to himself,that's Harry.

With one quick motion, Harry shoved himself into Louis making Louis gasp. Pounding into the boy, Louis found himself going along with it, even moaning when Harry hit that spot.

Harry smirked. "H-Harry," Louis cried out.

"You wanted a challenge," Harry growled, grabbing Louis cock and pumping it. Louis only moaned in response. 

"Well here you go." With one last thrust, both men came with a moan. Panting, the two men stared at each other. What shocked Harry was that Louis stare still screamed defiance. Soon they found themselves dressing and trying to clean up the mess they made.

"Louis," Harry called out right before Louis left the room. His voice was cold once again. "You called me Harry."

Louis shrugged. "Would you prefer Mr. Styles?"

Really, he only called him Harry in the heat of the moment. He didn't really care if Harry wanted to be called by a certain title. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No," he answered after a long pause.

"So then Harry it is," Louis rolled his eyes. Harry took his time to stare at the boy he just thoroughly fucked. Maybe he was worth keeping around after all. With that, Louis exited the office without any further words.

Harry frowned, tilting his head to the side. Something was telling him this boy was much different from all the others.

"Louis Tomlinson," he mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was long! Sorry if the sex scene wasn't that good. I'm still getting used to writing those. Thanks for reading and enjoying  
> the story!. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comment i really appreciate it. That make me want to update asap. Thanks for the support tho.

Louis yawned rather loudly. He couldn't help it though. First off, it took him a lot of work to finish those damn papers Harry gave him. He suffered two sleepless nights and yesterday was his first day of sleep. Disturbing him from the paradise of his dreams was his alarm clock. The lack of sleep and dependence on coffee caught up to him this morning. 

Not to mention, he just had sex with his boss the day before. He wasn't sure if that was going to be a regular thing. While he didn't want to be some CEO's whore, he did enjoy what happened. It had been the first time in a while. Those thoughts clouded his mind as he worked the coffee machine for Harry. Pure black and nothing else, Louis kept in mind. 

A cat call whistle sound interrupted his thoughts. Blinking he turned to see Ashton leaning against the doorway with a smirk. "You're still here?" Ashton walked towards him.

Louis grinned. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," Ashton leaned against the counter, his body close to Louis. 

Was he flirting with him? he looked beautiful, as always. And gosh, if he wasn't straight… Still, it wouldn't hurt to flirt back a little. 

"I kind of like having you around, Louie." That resulted in an overdramatic eye roll. "Good to know, Ashy."

He lip curled in disgust. "Ashy? Wow. And I was considering bringing you to my apartment and doing unspeakable things to you. But you just ruined it with that." Louis laughed at his blatant use of sarcasm. 

The flirting ended with that as he stood up straight and conversed with him. They shared a couple jokes until the coffee was made. Louis bid him a goodbye, hoping to see him later in the day, and walked off. he smirked, staring at his body as he walked away. In a soft whisper, he said, "If I wasn't engaged…"

\-------------------------------------------

"Coffee's on time," Harry smirked when Louis placed it on his desk. "Good job, Lou."

"Don't call me Lou." Louis frowned in distaste. Harry chuckled. His darkening green eyes scanned his secretary up and down. He was dressed almost identically to yesterday and the days beforehand. In black dress pants and a fancy, collared button up shirt. It was boring yet it worked for the blue eyes boy.

Harry smirked. "I have a job for you."

"Awesome," Louis cynically mumbled causing Harry to chuckle again. He straightened up, trying to appear professional. "What do you want me to do?"

"Perrie has something I would like to deliver to Malik Design. They have a partnership with us, and they requested this arrive to them safely. I would like you to deliver it them and be back here in under one hour." Harry smiled innocently.

Louis narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Malik Design did have a building twenty minutes away by car. He could easily go there and come back in under an hour. There was something wrong with this task.

"I would hurry if I were you," Harry sweetly said. Logan nodded and walked out of the office, not noticing Harry almost evil smirk. Clearly this boy knew nothing about the traffic between here and the Malik building. 

This would be fun.

\-------------------------------------------

Louis had to ask Ashton where Perrie office was which made him feel a bit silly. he pointed it out to him with a bright grin, and Louis knew he would be teased for this later. But he didn't have the time for that. 

He rushed towards Perrie office and knocked. Hearing a "Enter" from the other side, he carefully walked in to see Perrie at her desk. She smiled at him kindly and asked for him to close the door. A command he obeyed immediately. "Louis," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Harry wants me to bring something to Malik Design." Louis explained. "He says you have whatever it is?"

Perrie blinked when Louis used Harry's first name but decided against asking him about it. Instead she stood up and walked to the corner of her office, grabbing a small box that fit in the palm of her hand. Louis gratefully smiled when she handed it over to him. "Louis," Perrie spoke with a serious tone. "I won't be here for the next three weeks. I've been granted a… sudden vacation."

"Okay?" Louis frowned. "So be careful and don't get fired," Perrie lectured. 

"I want you to still be here when I get back."  
"Okay," he gaped. Three week vacation? Man, Harry must have really respected her. If only he knew about the bet Perrie and Harry had. 

He diverted his attention to the small box in his hand. He wondered what was in it but decided not to worry. At Perrie impatient stare, he smiled sheepishly and walked out. 

Time to go to Malik Design.

\---------------------------------------

"So you're sending your secretary?" the voice over the phone sounded skeptic. "Harry, you know I don't appreciate slutty girls coming to my building. Especially when all they do is ask about you."

"This one's different," Harry replied, his voice dripping with mocking innocence. He heard Zayn huff over the phone. Not many people knew about his friendship with the man. Well his old friendship with him. No longer on friendly terms, Zayn was now a work client and nothing more. Like Perrie and Louis, he was granted permission to use his first name.

"Oh?" Zayn laughed. "How?"

"It's a respectable young boy," Harry  
smirked as he typed into his computer. Zayn was currently on speaker.

"Respectable? Boy? Two characterizes you usually hate in secretaries," he snickered. "I'll have to take your word on it. Has he already passed your tasks from Hell?" That's what Zayn liked to call the assignments he gave. 

"Not yet," Harry pressed his lips together. He scowled when Zayn burst out laughing over the other end.

"You sound angry," Zayn teased. "I'm not," Harry bit back. 

He was though. Louis had the balls to stand up to him. He claimed he won this game and even prevented himself from being fired. Not only that, he even said no at first to the sex before going along with it. This boy resisted him. No, not just resisted him. He's met girls that resisted him only to crack over time. This boy played him. He played the game and understood the rules. It made Harry want to win even more.

"Oh well," Zayn interrupted his thoughts. "Tell Perrie and Ashton I said hi."

"Ashton…?" Harry mumbled. Who was that again? The name sounded familiar. "You're hopeless," Zayn mumbled. "I'll meet this boy later then. Bye Harry." Zayn hung up. 

Harry went back to his computer, his thoughts on his new employee. He would win this game and Leave the blue eyes boy in pieces. 

Harry Styles did not lose.

\-------------------------------------------

Louis practically raced into the building and demanded to see Mr. Malik. The damn taxi driver managed to lose himself in the street. How does a taxi driver do that? He was probably new. 

Either way, Louis was lucky the traffic wasn't horrible. Now he understood the task. The traffic would prevent him from arriving back in time. He already took up too much time arriving at the building. The only reason the taxi driver knew it was the Malik building was due to a pictured model on the door. "That Luke Hemmings," the man had whistled as Louis hurried out. 

Now he was standing in the main lobby and waiting for this Zayn Malik guy to show up. He tapped his foot on the tiled floor that reminded him of the Styles building. 

After what felt like hours, Zayn walked down and smiled at him which caught Louis off guard. Not only the smile but just how damn attractive Zayn was. It was a different type of attractiveness than Harry's. He was more like a model with his dark brown hair quiff  in perfect place. His tan skin didn't look fake and his smile reached his kind eyes. Harry just had this aura of confidence, power, and had the looks. Louis smiled back at the CEO as he introduced himself. 

"I'm Zayn Malik," he smiled. "I'm guessing you're Harry secretary?"

"Yes," Louis nodded, shaking the boy's hand. It was warm.

"Let me just say you are nothing like any of the other secretaries Harry has hired," Zayn flirted with a wink. Louis blushed and grinned.

"My co-worker Ashton said the same thing," Louis joked.

Zayn raised his eyebrows. "You know Ashton?"

"Yeah," Louis confirmed with a nod, handing over the box to Zayn. "he helped me out on my first day."

"Huh," James smirked. "he's married to one of my top models."

"Really?" Louis was genuinely shocked. He never noticed a wedding ring on that man, and Ashton never mentioned a Wife. It wasn't any of his business though, so he understood why. 

"I didn't know that." Zayn just smiled at him which made his insides melt. He managed to keep his stance firm and not give away any of that. 

"Thank you for delivering this. I like you, new guy." "It's Louis Tomlinson," Louis cut in. "And thank you. Many people have been surprised that I'm not a woman hell bent on getting in Harry pants." Both chuckled at his joke. 

Louis didn't notice the slight surprise in Zayn expression when he used Harry's first name. Their stance and body language was flirtatious. Louis was proud of that fact and was fully intent on continuing to flirt with Zayn until he caught sight of the clock on the wall behind Zayn. 

He only had twenty minutes to get back. "Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Malik," Louis bowed his head slightly.

"Please," Zayn snorted. "Mr. Malik was my father name. It's Zayn."

"Well nice meeting you Zayn" Louis offered a smile. Both politely shook hands before Louis walked out of the building. 

Zayn smirked the moment Louis exited. Oh Harry was in for it with this one. This boy, Louis, would give Harry a run for his money. And he couldn't wait to watch in the sidelines.

"Zayn," a voice hollered. Luke Hemmings stood behind him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready? The meeting starts soon."

"Sorry," Zayn apologized. "I was talking to a worker from Harry company." At Luke expectant expression, Zayn chuckled. "No, not the one you're thinking of. It was the new boy, Louis."

"Huh," Luke shrugged. "So Harry fucking a male secretary now?"

"Actually I'm not sure," Zayn pressed his lips together. "He was flirting with me just now. Not in the I-want-to-make-Harry-jealous way but the I'm-interested way. If they are screwing each other, it's just that to both of them."

"So this guy isn't falling head over heels for Harry?" Luke smirked. 

he only met Harry a few times, and he stood up to him. He attempted to drag him in his bed, but he outright refused which impressed him. he was on a first name basis with him only because the people he surrounded himself with called him that.

"Nope," Zayn laughed. "That should be a new one. He hasn't been rejected since you. But he's never been rejected by someone he's slept with."

"We should keep tabs on this," Luke cackled. "Oh and you shouldn't be flirting around. Remember your fiancé? He might not appreciate it."

"It was just this once!" Zayn defended. "To examine the new boy toy Harry has!"

"Sure," Luke sarcastically replied.

\-------------------------------------------

Louis luck was actually turning around. He somehow managed to find a taxi driver who knew a shortcut from the Zayn building to Harry. Few knew about it, and Louis made sure to remember it in the future. 

So he arrived with only three minutes to spare. When he saw the elevator close, he realized he couldn't wait for the other one so he dashed to the stairs. He ran as fast as he could and burst into Harry office without knocking. Panting he glared at the smirking Harry. "I said under an hour," Harry spoke up. "Not one hour."

Louis straightened himself up and attempted to control his breath. He took out his phone thrust it in Harry face. 

"Fifty nine minutes," Louis huffed out a laugh. "That's under an hour, Harry."

Harry scowled. "Fine. Go on with your regular duties and what not."

Louis resisted the urge to childishly stick out his tongue at Harry. Instead he maturely walked out the door and plopped down on his desk. Hearing a giggle right above him, he glanced up to see Ashton with an amused smile. 

"So Malik Design?" Ashton grinned. "How was that?"

Louis furrowed his brow. "How do you know? Did Harry announce it or something?"

Ashton paused. "Let's just say I have some… connections to that place."

Louis parted his lips making an "oh" shape. He nodded in understanding. That's right. he had a wife working there. She must have told him. But how did she find out? Maybe she was in the room. He only really focused on the hot CEO.  "Yeah I went there."

"So you met Zayn?" Ashton leaned  
over his desk and smirked. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Louis smirked back. "He was hot. Very hot. Flirted with him too."

Ashton laughed. "How scandalous of you, Louie!"

"Yes, how very scandalous." A voice interrupted their gossip. Both whipped around to see Harry standing there with a less than amused expression.

Ashton gulped and glanced at Louis who just glared at him without an ounce of fear in his eyes.  
"What's it to you?" Louis frowned.

Harry narrowed his dark green eyes. "You can't flirt with my clients."

"Why not?" Louis challenged.

"Wow," Ashton whistled awkwardly. "I have to go do that… thing." he rushed off and was gone in a blink. 

Louis frowned at him deserting figure before glaring back at Harry. He had no right to tell him who he could and couldn't flirt with! Harry held his gaze. Neither of them spoke as they just stared heavily at each other. 

Without warning, Harry reached over and grabbed Louis wrist, pulling him into his office and ignoring the smaller boy's protests. He slammed the door behind him and threw Louis inside. "What the hell?" Louis exclaimed angrily.

Harry glowered. "Zayn has a fiancé named Niall."

"So? It was innocent flirting," Louis sighed in frustration. "Why am I even explaining myself to you!? How is it your business who I flirt with?"

"What you do reflects me," Harry sneered. "And if you're going around whoring yourself out-"  
"Whoring myself out?" Louis gaped at the ridiculous of that statement.

"Then it reflects badly one me," Harry said as though it was an obvious answer. "I need people to respect me. If my secretary is running around like some slut-"

"I am not whoring myself out!" Louis growled. "And I'm not a slut! I know about all those past secretaries. Zayn, Ashton, and even Perrie told me you like to hire bimbo girls with slutty outfits that only want to get in your pants, and I am ruining your reputation!?"

"You're my secretary, my employee, and mine," Harry snarled.

Louis groaned. "We had sex once and now you think you own me?"

"No," Harry smirked, slowly approaching him. Louis backed up, glaring up at Harry dark eyes. "I know I own you."

And with that, Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. Unlike yesterday, it wasn't to dominate. It was slow and menacing. Almost like daring Louis to kiss anyone else besides him. Louis eagerly kissed back trying to express the defiance and that yes, he would kiss anyone else. Soon, much like yesterday, they were stripped of their clothes with Harry pounding into Louis. 

Covered in sweat and come by the time they released, Harry grabbed Louis chin harshly and forced them into a kiss once again.

"You do that with anyone else while working for me," Harry growled into Louis ear, "I won't go easy on you."

"Fuck… you," Louis panted. Harry smirked and grasped Louis cock in his hand. At his touch, Louis felt himself go hard once again.

"Eager, are we?" Harry chuckled, slowly pumping the trembling Louis. Even in this state of bliss and submission, he managed to turn and heavily glare at the man giving him all of these sensations: the lust, the hatred, and more. He crumbled down when Harry made him come once again. "That's what I thought."

Louis clenched his fists. The game wasn't over yet. After all, he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

\--------------------------------------

Harry stretched out his arms and legs when he arrived at his mansion. He walked in and glanced at the empty house. Stripping himself of his jacket and shirt, he tossed them onto the couch. He like to sleep naked but now he in his Calvin Klein tight. and now he made his way to his bedroom and sat on the comfortable king size bed with a scowl. 

Louis Tomlinson was a strange one. By this point in time, Harry expected Louis to show some attraction or liking for him. Instead it was mere lust. Most people he's fucked would have fallen for him at this point. That was the fun part too. Seeing people's defenses be destroyed and having them slowly fall for him only to crush them in the end. He found joy knowing that he did that to people, that he had power over them. 

But Louis still stood proud and strong and even flirted with other men. It pissed Harry off.

"Louis Tomlinson," he growled. "You'll regret ever meeting me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short smut. It wasn't even really a Smut… It would have been the same as last chapter, so when each scene like that is different, I'll write it full out.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opssiee.. sorry for late,late,late update. I back because tomorrow is my birthday yeay for me. i write without edit it because im in hurry. So here it is.

Harry snarled at the perfection that is Louis Tomlinson. His work was flawless…again. In the two weeks Louis stayed within the building, he managed to defy Harry in every manner yet somehow obey his every command. Just two days ago, he gave the boy another hopeless task that he completed perfectly. The only sign that it was a challenge were the heavy bags under his eyes and the huge cup of coffee at his desk. One man, Ashton, constantly praised him and encouraged him not to leave. It sickened him. 

That was why he was in a bar, drinking a small glass of alcohol and searching for a person to vent his frustrations out on. Normally he used Louis for that but that would only anger him further. Because even Louis offered him a better experience than half the secretaries in the past and that added to his excellence. 

"Hello," a voice interrupted his train of thought. A blonde woman with bright blue eyes stood beside him in a short, low cut dress and a flirty grin. This woman was what many people would consider a beauty. Harry thought differently: she would be his distraction.

"Hello," Harry smirked down at her. The way she huffed out her chest and lustily gazed at him already showed she was more than willing.

"Taylor Swift," she held out her hand. "I've heard about you. Harry Styles, right? With the heart of ice?" That's what they were saying nowadays?

"And I've heard of you," Harry nodded, though he really only recognized her when she gave her name. "Swift. You owns a large selection of music companies throughout the country."

"You flatter me," Taylor took a step closer. "I decided it was my turn to try to thaw out that heart of yours."

"Oh?"

"You don't realize how many women want you," Taylor took his hand, pulling him towards the door of the bar. Harry smirked. He knew women wanted him. Looks like this Taylor wasn't nearly as intelligent as she liked to believe. Not nearly as intelligent as that damn Louis. But a distraction was a distraction, no matter how dumb. So he followed her out and allowed her to lead  
him to her apartment. He hoped she  
would be as good as she looked.

Otherwise this night wouldn't be that fun.

\------------------------------

Louis hated Harry Styles. Really, he did. The sad part was that he still wanted him around, still wanted him to be his boss. Why? Because that man was just too attractive. He was the embodiment of lust and power. A strange combination that Louis never witnessed before. His old lover was kind and gentle, someone who had power but never abused it. Louis scoffed, swallowing another gulp from his pint of beer. Of course, that kindness would lead to his downfall eventually. And he deserved it for breaking Louis heart. But he wasn't here to drink away his sorrows. 

He just wanted a night with no worries. All the work Harry loaded on him gave him far too much stress, and he intended to drink it all away, to have a night of no worries. And what day would be better than today? Tomorrow was his day off, so he could sit in bed all day with a hangover and it wouldn't matter. 

"Anything else, cutie?" Louis glanced up. The bartender looked down at him with an innocent smile. But his eyes gave away another story. Louis nodded, shoving his glass towards the man. He was around Louis age, maybe a little older, But attractive. 

As the man handed him his newly filled glass, Louis studied him. One night stands were never on his agenda. But maybe this one wouldn't hurt? The logical side of Louis screamed it was a bad idea, but he just didn't care. The impulsive side won and the flirting began. Finishing up his second pint, Louis  
stared intensely at the bartender, who just finished his shift. He made his way back to the secretary and grinned. 

"Your place or mine?" were the first words that came out of the young Tomlinson mouth.

"Neither," a familiar voice snarled. Louis eyes went wide as the bartender paled. Whirling around, Louis came face to face with his boss. 

Harry Styles glared heavily at the man and before Louis could even ask what the hell he was doing here, Harry wrapped his arms possessively around his waist, resting his chin on Louis shoulder.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed. "What the-"

"I'm his boyfriend," Harry gazed into the bartender's hesitant eyes smirking. He could read every emotion behind that man's face. The lust for Louis and the fear of Harry. He wanted to fight for him but decided against it. Stuttering out an apology, he hastily scattered away.

Harry laughed even as Louis squirmed in his grip. "Harry," Louis hissed. "What the hell  
was that?!"

"Mine," Harry snarled, all his attention focusing on the boy in his arms. Leaning towards the exposed skin, Harry harshly bit down on his neck. 

* One Hour Before*

Harry frowned as she continued to kiss her way down Harry chest. Her hands found his still soft member. No matter how hard she tried, he wasn't responding. In fact, he looked rather bored. No challenge in his expression or disappointment. Just boredom. What the hell? Her determination soon. transformed into pathetic kisses and touches. None which worked. Harry sighed and sat up, staring at her in the eyes.

"Why…?" Taylor whispered, her voice cracking. "Why aren't you-"

"I'm bored," Harry stated. He removed himself from the bed and searched for his clothes, thrown around the room.

"I'm good," Taylor pleaded. "Just…just let me try again." The heartbroken tone did nothing to  
please the CEO. He just continued to button up his shirt. The woman hopped off the bed and raced towards him, stopping him from buttoning up his shirt. She stared up at him only to gasp. 

A few seconds of staring in his unguarded eyes revealed to her so much. He was shocked at himself and there was a huge realization in them. As though all of his questions have been answered and he didn't know how to go about with that new information. But he blinked and his eyes were bored again. "I'm leaving," Harry tugged on his  
Coat. "Try someone else."

*Now after one hour*

He swiftly left. Harry chuckled. "What was it? Didn't I tell you a while back? My secretary cannot be seen flirting with other men. People will think I can't control them."

Louis growled as Harry tugged on his wrist, dragging him out of the bar. Much like a child, Louis struggled from this grip. It was futile and he was even shoved into Harry car.

"Where are we going?" Louis demanded. No answer.

"This is kidnapping! Let me out!" He hit the windows and doors, trying to get out. But Harry started driving and ignored the persistent kid in the back. Rage swelled in him. All the pieces of the puzzle came into place, and he hated it. This lone record was broken completely. And by what? This kid in the back banging on the doors like some kid. But, Harry sighed, he was a bit tipsy from the alcohol. That did explain his childish behavior. Eventually Louis gave up, resting his forehead against the cold glass and staring at the night sky.

\----------------------------

A mansion. A goddamn mansion. Why was that so surprising to Louis?. Harry opened the doors and yanked him out of the car and into his mansion. Most of the house was just empty space. He wondered how Harry managed to live like this… alone. Louis lived alone, but it was a small, homey apartment. But sometimes that wasn't enough. Sometimes he craved his old house, filled with pictures of his family, his lover's family, and them together. 

He missed sleeping soundly in his bed beside the man, who wrapped his arms protectively around him. Pitiful thoughts distracted him to the point where he didn't realize where Harry was taking him until he was thrown on the bed.

"Hey!" Louis opposed. Soon lips covered his own, forcing his tongue into his mouth right away. A protesting groan came from the back of his throat. He didn't want to deal with this tonight. Well, he had before with the bartender but not with Harry. Not now. He tried pushing the CEO off. It was a stupid attempt. Harry recognized this and grabbed his wrists harshly, pinning them above his head and parting from the kiss. Louis blushed at the intense stare. 

"Fuck you," Louis snarled. "I'm not in the mood for this tonight."

Harry laughed. "Really? What about that damn man you were about to go home with? What the hell were you going to do with him? Have a sleepover?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Louis screamed at him. "What I do outside of work is none of your business. I can talk to whoever I want to talk to, flirt with anyone, and I can sleep with-"

"No," Harry growled, one hand cupping Louis face. "No, you can't. You don't get it do you? You belong to me. You're my property, and I'd rather let my company fall to the ground than have you sleep with some stranger in some stupid bar."

His hand lightly trailed down from his cheek, to his neck, and finally to his chest which was covered by his shirt. Louis struggled to get up, to make Harry release his grip on his wrists so he could punch him. It didn't work. Harry bent down, licking and sucking on the now forming bruise where Harry bit him earlier. 

"Hey!" Louis bit back a moan. "I said no! You can't just—Ah!" Harry cold hand slipped under his jeans, under his undergarments. A satisfied smile played on his face. Louis glared back but couldn't speak back. He was too busy holding back moans as Harry gripped him. 

"I can't what?" he teased. "I can't do this?" Harry hand undid his jeans, yanking them down to expose Louis, who tried covering himself using his legs. That earned a laugh. Harry shoved his knee between them, rubbing his crotch. 

"Nuh uh, Louie" Harry snickered. "No hiding from me. Besides I've seen it all." Louis glared at him but accidentally let a small whimper out. That encouraged the man on top of him. Seeing Louis resolve slowly crumble, he released the hand holding Louis wrists together and used them both to rip off Louis shirt. Louis shivered beneath him. He was hard and exposed. Harry mouth attacked his neck, nipping around the bruise. 

"You're not going to cover this up tomorrow," Harry commanded. His fingers lightly brushed over a nipple. Louis gasped, his back arching up. That was all the CEO needed as he bent down, his tongue teasing the pink nub. His hand went to the other one, pinching it lightly. Louis still refused to moan. That pissed Harry off further.

"Were you going to make those sounds for that man?" Harry hissed. "Going to squirm under him while he fucked you senseless?"

A glare was his only response.Harry dove down, kissing Louis once again. Only this time, Louis kissed back. He nipped at Harry lip, parting his own as Harry tongue entered his  
mouth. Louis moved his hands towards Harry jeans, trying to take them off. Harry understood that much and broke the kiss, stripping himself of his shirt and pants. 

Now nude and towering over Louis, he smiled. Louis was shivering under him with lusty eyes. That man could not have done that to him. Only Harry could have. Only him. His hands made their way up Louis pale thighs and to his ass. 

"Going to fuck you," Harry whispered, licking Louis ear. "Going to fuck you so hard that you'll never even think of giving yourself up to anyone else." A challenging smirk. Not a pleading cry like Taylor. God, he loved that smirk.

"I'd like to see you try," Louis replied. Harry smirked and turned him over so Louis was now on his knees. His legs were spread, showing off his most private of parts to him. Harry pushed his first finger into Louis before adding a second. A third. His fingers finally hit that spot, making Louis cry out. Harry smirked and brushed that spot lightly again.

"Harry," Louis mewled. "Harry, what…"

"You're going to beg me," Harry leered. "Beg me to fuck you." Louis growled as Harry hit that one spot again. Now his fingers stood  
perfectly still. Louis shut his eyes tightly. Desire bubbled up in him and his body moved without his permission. He grinded himself against Harry fingers, panting and groaning with need. Harry gulped. Was Louis trying to do this to him? 

"Fuck me," Louis gritted out. "God, Harry just do it!" Normally he would have bragged. But his own needs took over as he shoved himself harshly into Louis. He didn't hold any restraint as he dry fucked him.

Louis soon joined him, thrusting himself against Harry cock while crying out. Harry moans hit Louis ears and that only made him lust after him even more. He grabbed his own hardened member and gasped. Harry must have noticed because he swatted away his hands and grabbed it himself. Soon both came with Harry collapsing onto Louis. 

"Fuck," he panted. Louis could only nod in agreement. 

\-----------------------------

Harry groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He glared at the alarm clock, which hasn't eve gone off. Memories of the night before filled him making him turn to the empty side of the bed. His brow furrowed as he threw himself out of the bed and threw on a pair of pants. He walked around the house, glaring at anything that moved. Finally he found Louis, looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Harry spoke up. Louis jumped in surprise but didn't react out of fear which was expected of him at this point. 

"My shoes," Louis answered honestly.

"Your shoes?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I can't walk around barefoot," Louis  
argued.

"You were leaving?" Ask Harry.

"That's the point of a one night stand," Louis snorted. He paused, glaring at Harry, who just looked surprised. "What? It's my day off, and I want to spend it doing what I want to do." 

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "I have a shower and some old clothes that might fit you. But right now you smell like alcohol and sex. You don't want to walk around with that kind of smell, do you?"

Louis flushed. "No…"

"Good," Harry smiled. "Then I'll get ready after you and we'll head out."

"What?!" Louis exclaimed. "We? Harry, I'm not-"

"It's not up for debate," Harry smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. He was making fun of him. Louis sighed and ran a hand through his own light brown locks before nodding hesitantly. He didn't have the fight in him this morning. Not when his backside hurt from being fucked so  
thoroughly and when his head felt like it was splitting in two from the drinks. Really, he didn't even have that much so why a hangover? The universe just hated him. So he allowed Harry to lead him to the shower and even accepted some of his clothes.

"I'm going in this shower alone," Louis wanted to make that perfectly clear. "I don't want to drop the soap and go down to pick it up only to have you right behind me. Are we clear?"

"What?" Harry snorted, but he wouldn't be lying if the idea hadn't crossed his mind.

"You heard me," Louis rolled his eyes,  
slamming the bathroom door in Harry face. Harry laughed rather loudly. It was the hardest he's laughed in a while. Louis was an interesting one that was for sure.

\-------------------------------

"What can I get you?" the woman sweetly asked, blatantly staring at Harry. Louis snorted, wondering if Harry experienced this on a daily basis. If he did then no wonder he was so confident. If people just handed themselves over to him… 

Either way Harry ignored the waitress and ordered his breakfast. He took the liberty of ordering for Louis as well. The woman walked off with a bright grin.

"You ordered for me?" Louis frowned. "Yes."  
"And you're probably going to pay for me too," Louis rubbed his temples, fighting the headache.

Harry smirked. "Glad we've reached an agreement."

"Dear Lord please don't tell me this is a date," he huffed out. Harry blinked but otherwise showed no outward reaction. On the inside, he was fuming. Why would Louis not want to go on a date with him? Did he not see the way that woman was staring at him? Many desired him and begged for him to take them out on a date. Yet Louis was complaining? Just great.

"Does it matter if it is?" Harry shrugged. "Dates don't guarantee commitment."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a date. The last thing I need is some stupid date and people getting the wrong idea. Not everyone is like you, Harry. The rumors about you make you more desirable… more unattainable. But if something like this got out about me, I'd have to deal with a lot."

"You're in love." Louis blushed. "W-what?! Don't flatter yourself! You-"

"I didn't mean me," Harry interrupted. "You're in love with someone and you don't want them to hear about something going on between us." He sighed. Might as well be honest. "Yeah."

"You're in love," Harry repeated. The words didn't sound right. Louis in love? With someone he didn't know? But there was more to it than that, he guessed. Louis expression wasn't one of rebellion or defiance right now. It just looked sad, heartbroken almost. Something happened. "Are you going to tell me the story or is just one of your great mysteries?"

"Great mysteries?" Louis smirked. "I'm no mystery. You can look up my records. I grew up in a boring old house with mother, step father and five little sister and one little brother. Never got in trouble. At least, not on any records. I used to work for a different company before going to yours. And now here I am. I'm hardly a mystery Harry. You, on the other hand…"

"Here's your breakfast!" the woman  
cheerfully put down the plates, staring at Harry the whole time. As she left, she winked at him. Harry frowned but not at her. No, she wasn't even worth a glance. But rather Louis, who dug into his pancakes and smiled at the taste. "I'm a mystery?"

"Yeah," he nodded, making sure to not talk with his mouth full. "You went from nothing to something in about a week. No one knows how you did it. Some people say you sold your soul. Wouldn't surprise me."

"If I sold my soul?" Harry chuckled at the idea. "Nah, I think the Devil would be too scared of me to make that kind of deal."

Another smile. "You're not that scary. You're threatening but not scary. It's hard to explain," Louis sipped some of his tea. He noticed how Harry once again ordered an all black one. Part of him wondered what happened in the past to make Perrie so scared of Harry without  
proper coffee. But he pushed that aside. "Good to know. But back to the topic. What happened with the person you were in love with?" Harry asked. Louis frowned, placing down his fork and sighed. "It's complicated."

Harry had to bite back a sarcastic comment. Clearly Louis was actually opening up, and Harry didn't want to ruin it by one stupid remark. Many emotions played on his face but it wasn't enough to tell Harry what happened. Anger, betrayal, and sadness were the most common ones. That answered one of the questions. The person broke up with him. 

"Okay," Harry sighed. That was all he was going to get out of Louis today. The boy nodded and went back to eating.

"Holy shit Harry!?" a loud voice interrupted their silence. Louis blinked in surprise. A man he never met stood there. But he knew him name right away. One of the most famous models in the area that worked for Malik Design: Luke Hemmings.

"Luke," Harry raised an eyebrow. "Nice seeing you here."

Luke snickered. "Oh, hey Louis."

"You know him?"  
"You know me?" Louis spoke at the same time.

"No," Luke shook his head. "But I've seen you. Zayn mentioned you." A flare of jealousy burst in Harry chest. He forgot about how Louis was bragging to a co-worker on how attractive Zayn was. Louis must have remembered flirting with him because he blushed. 

"Right," Harry smiled sweetly. "How's his fiancé doing?" Luke gaped at that sentence which, while asking him, was directed at Louis. It was a warning that Zayn was taken. he was really just joking about keeping tabs on Harry and Louis but now he really wanted to. Much like what Zayn said, Louis clearly did not love Harry. But Harry… 

Luke tried not to just call Zayn right then and there and tell him the news. "Niall is doing fine," Luke struggled to answer that. "I'm actually here with my husband."

"Oh yeah, you're a gay," Harry murmured to himself. "Forgot about that."

"You only remember that because that was what you used to redeem yourself when I wouldn't sleep with you," Luke protested.

"You have a Husband?" Louis smiled. "I didn't know that."

"That's because I don't talk about my personal life in interviews," Luke shrugged before eyeing the door. "Oh, here he is now."

Louis turned and gasped in surprise to see Ashton walk in and look around for Luke. Once he spotted him, he made his way towards Luke. Harry and Louis must have come into view because he blinked in surprise. "Louis? What are you doing…? Mr. Styles!"

"Just call him Harry," Luke protested. "Yeah," Harry cut in. "You can call me Harry." he might as well, Harry thought, he surrounded himself with people that called him by his name. Which really only consisted of Louis, Perrie, Zayn, Niall, Luke, and Calum. Everyone else, besides one night stands, called him Mr. Styles.

"You're gay?!" Louis cried out.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ashton blinked innocently. It was a façade and they both knew it. he giggled at his expression.

"What? Not every gay guy is feminine." he had a point.

"Anyway," Luke eyed Harry and Louis.

"We don't want to interrupt, so we're going to find our own table. Bye." Ashton waved goodbye as Luke held his hand, leading him to a different table. Louis appeared completely shocked while Harry just rolled his eyes. Oh well. At least that little moment broke that tense silence. 

"Hey Harry?" Louis frowned, not meeting his green eyes. "I'm going to ask you something, but you don't have to answer it. I was thinking of it last night a bit."

"Shoot," Harry shrugged. "Are you lonely?" Harry blinked. Lonely? No, he wasn't. At least, he never felt it. He used to have friends and he used to laugh. But he gave all that up for success, for business. It was his choice and he never regretted it. Not even now. But that  
didn't change the question. He may  
sometimes have company in his bed but it never lasted long and it never was the same person. He lived alone, he trusted no one, and he was always content with that. "I've never thought about it," Harry replied with honesty. "Why?"

"I don't know," Louis shrugged. "You have such a big house but it's all empty. I just wondered…" And the conversation was ended with that statement. 

A full blown day with his boss. The idea sounded horrible, but it actually was fun. Some man decided to scream "faggots" at them while they walked around. Harry and Louis shared a similar look and soon turned that man into a blubbering mess. Both ended up laughing so hard that Louis thought he was going to cry. One thing Harry said made him curious though. Right after they finished laughing, Harry gave him a genuine, joyful smile and said, "No one has made me laugh that hard in a long time".

Louis didn't know whether to feel bad for him or to be honored he managed to make him laugh. In the end, he just ignored it. Now he stood in front of Harry mansion, asking whether or not he was getting a ride home. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged him into the house and to his bedroom. At first, Louis thought there would be a repeat of the previous night. Instead Harry shoved some pajamas at him. 

He reluctantly put them on and followed the CEO in bed. And did nothing. Both fell asleep fully clothed on his bed. At some point, Louis felt Harry wrap his arms around him in his sleep. He froze up at first but managed to relax. In the whole scheme of things, Louis never realized he was truly alone either. So this was alright.

Actually, this was more than alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy! Also,  
> Louis ex-lover holds a giant part in the future.  
> It actually ties into why he was fired from his old company. Sorry the update took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sudden inspiration for this story, so i'm writing this story. This is where Louis past come back to bite him in the ass.  
> Here you go.

Ashton was waiting for him. Figures. He almost forgot about that date... hangout… thing he had with Harry. Judging by the glint in his eyes, he already made up a giant list of questions. Louis groaned. Great, more questions. This morning, Harry had woken him up, handed him a nice outfit, and drove him to work. The moment Louis stepped outof the car with Harry at his side, his coworkers instantly snapped their eyes to him. As they blatantly stared at him with wonder, he rushed inside the building to just make coffee and get this day over with. But there was Ashton."Hey," Ashton smirked.

"Hey."

"You know," Ashton's eyes stalked him as he strode towards the coffee machine."I thought that breakfast thing was just a secretary boss thing, you know? Thanks for the good fuck, I'll buy you some food?"

"It was," Louis insisted. Ashton blinked before an even more mischievous expression overtook him. That sight alone made him blush. Oh right. He didn't tell him they were having sex."We've been fucking since my first week here."

"That long?" Ashton exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? Isn't there a code or something? Thou must tell why's favorite coworker about they sex life?"

Louis laughed, going along with the joke. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that… say, how well does Luke—?"

"Very good, amazing, love him very much," Ashton interrupted with a bored, but flushed, expression. "Louis, I want to hear about your sex life! I'll tell you about mine later. Are the rumors true? Is he good? Are you two dating?"

"Dating? No, we aren't." Louis snorted as the mug was completely filled. "But he's even better than the rumors. That's probably why I've been able to put up with him for so long."

"What about that dinner then? Sure looked like a date to me," he commented, ignoring everything he said past the denial of them dating.

Louis frowned, deciding to lie to avoid further questioning. "We just ran into each other, and Harry said he might as well pay for me. It was purely coincidental."

he didn't believe him, and he didn't really care. Instead of sticking around to explain himself, he just offered a smile, grabbed the finished coffee, and walked towards Harry office. Problem? Everyone decided to stare at him.Whispers filled the room, and Louis could swear he heard his own name beside Harry a few times. His face flushed, remembering when the first time this happened. Of course, it wasn't here and it wasn't Harry name they were whispering. Still he held his head high and entered Harry office without knocking. "Coffee," Louis called out, putting it on his desk.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the coffee then Louis. "I'm impressed."

"That I got your coffee on time?" Louis asked incredulously. "I've been doing that since I started working here."

"No," he shook his head. Louis could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I mean the tests. You passed all of them with flying colors. Congratulations. You have the job."

"I've had the job for about two weeks," Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well now you really have it. I won't fire you for something stupid and I won't be playing anymore games with you," Harry smirked. "So far no one has ever really gotten this job."

"Okay then," Louis grinned, liking the idea that his job will be easier from nowmon. No more stupid challenges? No more over working himself to exhaustion? Perfect. "Glad to be officially working here."

"Now go," Harry shooed him, his body language much more relaxed than it's ever been before. In fact, it was like that on the breakfast date thing. "I need to make some phone calls."

Wasting no time, Louis rushed out and back to his desk. His heart thudded in his chest. He had the job! Logging on to his computer, his grin remained stuck on his face. When he opened his email, he received a few messages from his parents to which he quickly replied to. It wasn't until one caught his attention. An unknown email address? Shrugging, he opened it to reveal video attachments.

"Who would send me videos?" Louis murmured to himself, downloading the said videos and watching them. The smile slowly slipped off of his face.

("I'm his boyfriend," Harry snarled, his arms wrapped around Louis. The bartender from two nights ago paled, scattering off quickly just as Harry went down and bit down Louis neck.)

"What?" Louis whispered, his hand unintentionally going to his own neck. The hickey was still there, he realized. But that wasn't the point. Who sent that?As he continued to go through the videos, he blushed. Someone managed to hack into the security cameras and get some footage of the many instances Harry fucked him. His face was beatred by the end. Hearing his voice and watching himself squirm under Harry grasp felt weird. At the same time watching Harry overpower him and hearing his moans made Louis own cock twitch.

Meet me at the parking lot behind Payne Enterprises. Midnight. Be there unless you want these to be leaked to him. -Unknown

Louis gasped. "Shit."

He knew who this was. This was the man who got him fired Payne Enterprises, who gave him a bad name with all the other companies he tried to work at. The one who made him come crawling on his knees to Styles Enterprises, the company he previously hated. He was back, and he had a video of Harry clearly stating they were together, even when they weren't. "Dammit," he whispered.

\--------

Ashton once considered acting to be his main profession. His gut told him that acting was his calling and it would make him successful. Theater would be his starting point, and he'd work his way up to guest starring in TV shows or minor roles in movies. As he continued, his roles would get bigger and soon he'd play a main character in something that had to do with film. It didn't work. His father yelled at him, snap him into reality that the chances of becoming a successful actress was low. "You'd be on the streets begging for money," he shouted at him. So he changed and ended up having a business major.

No one wanted to hire him either until Harry Styles.

he was barely making it and contemplated begging for money and food. As he sat on the curb, many people walked by. Some paid him no mind. Others spoke to him. Harry Styles was one of them. He took one look at him and sneered. "Pathetic," he hissed at him.

"I know," he whispered back. That must have surprised him and made him take a closer look. He forced him to stand up and asked he to follow him. Normally he would have shouted at him and told him to go away. But a strong, gut wrenching feeling told him to go with this man. he ended up following him. Sheended up in his office along with Perrie, who was his secretary at the time. he remembered thinking how Perrie looked likea slut and wondering if that was her fate. To become some random prostitute.

"What can you do?" was his first question. Perrie had frowned, glaring at him with pure jealousy.

Ashton didn't care. "A lot."

"Then why are you out on the street?" That question caused him to break down. he cried and ended up explaining to some random stranger how her life was ruined because he listened to his father instead of himself. His piercing green eyes never softened once. Instead they mevaluated him. Perrie, on the other hand, started to look pitiful. By the time he finished, his eyes were bloodshot. "You can act…"

"Yeah," he whimpered.

"Interesting," Harry smirked. "How do you feel about working for me?"

he accepted whole heartedly. And all he had to do was start batting his pretty eyelashes at a couple of men and gather some information. A Pretty face could do wonders on business men. He acted interested, seduced them, and brought back the info Harry wanted. But there was always one problem: Liam Payne. The man never fell for his tricks and ignored his flirty nature. He rejected him more than once and it frustrated him.That's how he met Luke.

Luke watched him little disastrous conversation with Liam and invited him to sit with him. They shared a couple drinks, laughed, and exchanged numbers. Eventually Ashton realized he was falling for Luke and that he was gay. Once they started going out, Ashton didn't want to flirt with anymore men to get information. It wouldn't feel fair. Harry accepted this and set him to work for Perrie, who got him act together and was promoted. Life was simple.

Until Louis Tomlinson entered the picture.

Now hie coworkers approached him, asking to know about Louis and Harry."I saw them driving here together," one woman whispered. "Mr. Styles never drives his secretaries to work!"

"They are clearly doing it," a man responded, equally engaged in the rumors. "I saw that hickey on Louis neck. What if they are going out?"

"They aren't," Ashton tried to reassure all of them but to no avail. He didn't hate Louis. On the contrary, he rather liked him and knew they would become close friends sooner or later. But he always had a knack for predicting the future and going with his gut. An unsettling feeling came over herwhenever he saw Louis, who looked much more tense and nervous than earlier. His gut was telling him something big was about to happen and it would all center around him.

"Good luck," Ashton found himself whispering as he stared at him from across the hallway. "You'll probably need it."

His gut's never let her down before.

\-----------------------------

Louis hesitated as he stepped out of his car. The parking lot was empty just like he guessed it would be. It scared him. All of this scared him. The man managed to ruin his life once. Why not twice? The silence soon became unnerving and Louis ended up cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, "Grimshaw! Come out! I know you're here."

His voice echoed a bit before the quiet returned. But only for a few seconds before he heard a deep chuckle. He whirled around to see the man once again. "Hey Tommo," he teased. "How are you?"

"Grimshaw." Louis replied stiffly.

"Good to know you remember me," he smirked. "I'm serious though. How are you? It must feel so good to be Harry Styles little slut—"

"Shut up," Louis snarled. "I don't want to play your games. Just tell me what you want. That's why you wanted me to come here, right? Why you sent me those videos?"

"Oh feisty," Nick laughed. " I'm guessing you still blame me for your little… misfortune at getting fired."

"It was your fault."

His smile grew. "No, it wasn't. I take pride in the things I do, Louis. If I got you fired, I would be bragging about it. But I didn't. You got yourself fired. Your boyfriend breaking up with you? Now I had everything to do with that."

"Bastard," Louis hissed, trying hard not to let the memories and heartbreak hit.

"Whore," Nick shot back. Louis opened his mouth to protest or insult him, but Nick was quicker."Let's face it, you are one. You were gone from Payne Enterprises for what? Aweek? And you've already moved on and let some other guy fuck you. You'relucky I'm the only one who knows. I mean imagine what he would think if he saw those videos."

Louis instantly paled. "What do you want?" he whispered weakly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed making Louis flinched. It was a rather dumb question. He knew what Nick wanted in the long run. He's made that clear many times.

"I meant what do you want with me now," Louis shot back, more confidence in his voice than before.

Nick grinned. "Nothing."

Louis blinked. "Nothing? You want nothing at all?"

"I'm not an idiot," Nick smirked. "Asking for information on Styles company is too risky. You're smart. You could easily feed me the wrong information that I would accept without a doubt."

"You can hack into Harry security and get any information you want," he said,instantly regretting the words.

"Just the cameras," Nick growled. "Not his damn computer files."

Part of Louis was eager to rub that in his face but knew better. Nick must have noticed his cocky smirk. His expression darkened and in a quick flash, Louis ended up on the pavement ground with a stinging pain on his cheek. 

"I hate you," Nick whispered harshly, kicking his stomach. Louis gasped in pain as more blows continued to come down on him. "You stupid slut. You have no idea how long it took for him to recover! You have no fucking clue!"

"Wasn't," Louis wheezed. "My… fault."

"Of course it was," Nick hissed, pulling him up by his collar and delivering a swift blow to his face. "It's always your damn fault!"

More hits and more pain came to Louis, who knew defending himself would be useless. He raised one fist against Nick, and the videos would be shown to him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't handle the idea of his ex-boyfriend watching a damn video of Louis whoring himself out to Harry. Instead he took each blow and tried to ignore the pain. Louis continued to shout, but he ignored it. Finally Nick stopped, smirking down at the bloody mess. "Remember what happens if you tell."

Louis nodded helplessly.

\-------------

He struggled as he lifted himself into his car, ignoring the pain. He didn't know how long ago Nick left. Minutes? Hours? He didn't care. He just needed to get out of here before anyone saw him. As he drove on, his clutched his chest with one hand, the other one the wheel. "Dammit," he hissed."Dammit!"

He had to pull over every once and awhile to get himself to focus and not to crash. Once he arrived at his house, he just wanted to go to his bed and sleep. But he couldn't. Right now he needed to attend to his injuries. Thank goodness his mother was a nurse and taught him a couple tricks. So that's how Louis found himself sitting there, bandaging himself up and hoping that it would feel better in the morning. "Nothing's broken," he whispered to himself. Finally he limped to his bed and collapsed. He fell asleep before he hit the mattress.

\--------------

Harry frowned as he stared at the clock. Louis whas never been late with his coffee. Ever. Granted, it was only two minutes past the regular time but still. Louis was precise, giving him everything he needed exactly when he needed it.Yet he was two minutes late. He already told Louis yesterday that he officially got the job but that didn't mean he could start slacking. He was about to go out and look for the boy himself, preferably to shout at him, until the door opened.

Harry actually gaped at the sight of his secretary. Huge, purple bags hung under his bloodshot eyes. He walked with as ever limp and looked considerably pale. Even his attire was a bit sloppy."Jesus," Harry breathed out.

"No," Louis smiled cheekily, wincing."Just me."

He placed the mug on his desk and turned around as though to walk out."Wait," Harry called out, walking over to him and looking at him in the eye."What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Louis shrugged. Bad idea as he hissed in pain at the movement. "Just a bad day."

"Take off your shirt."

He flinched and Harry noticed how he glanced hesitantly at the security camera in the upper left corner. "I'm not in the mood for that today."

"What? No! Just take off your shirt." He wouldn't dare touch Louis in this state.

"Don't feel like it," Louis took a steptowards the door but Harry was much faster. He grabbed Louis wrist, keeping him in place. As he tore off the shirt, Louis protested but was too weak to stop him. Harry growled at the sight. His battered chest was not what Harry expected to see. Bruises and some cutscovered his body. The CEO leaned closer and noticed Louis wearing cover up seeing as his complexion was much too perfect.

"Who?" Harry snarled, green eyes going black with anger.

"N-no one," Louis stuttered. He never stuttered.

Harry in haled a deep breath and forced a smile. "Okay. I believe you. Carry on with your day."

A suspicious stare was all he got as Louis limped out the room. The moment he was gone the smile slipped off of Harry face. Replaced with deep anger, Harry snarled. His black eyes thirsted for vengeance and blood. No one got away with hurting Louis.

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i just want to tell you English is not my first language. So i'm if you find any kind of grammar, typo or any mistake i make. Would be nice if you guys correct me and warn me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two time update in a day. Btw if you want to ask me or have a nice with me you go to my tumblr Monktommo. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Josh Devine never liked Harry Styles.There were a plethora of reasons as to why but the main one was Perrie. Back in her "dark days" as she liked to call them, she loved Harry. He was the sun in her world, and he was starting to distance himself. She couldn't let that happen, so she managed to make Josh fall for her. Hard. She spent time with him and eventually started dating him. He loved her like he's loved no one else. When she revealed his only purpose in her life was making Harry jealous, he experienced heartbreak for the first time. Now, Harry rejected her and said if she didn't straighten out her act, he wouldfire her. And where would she be then?

She came back to him crying, and he couldn't reject her. So they hung out more often, and Josh got to know the deeper, more insecure sides of her. He fell even harder the second time. Now they have been dating for almost a year, and he couldn't be happier. Part of him wondered if it was too soon to ask forher hand in marriage.

But that didn't matter. Right now he was focusing on the blank look Harry was giving him. The bastard that broke Perrie heart and made her use him. The man equal in his height could easily beat him in a fight, so violence was pointless.

"What do you want?" Josh spat. Harry called him in a little earlier. Perrie, who lived with him, thought it was for her. She complained she still had a couple days left of her three week vacation. Josh reassured her that it was for him.

"A lot of things," he smirked. Josh glared at him. Harry gave off that aura that he was looking down on someone. He wasa cocky, greedy, horrible person. "But I require your assistance."

"For what?" Assistance meant a job, and a job meant money. Yes, Drumer did pay for most things considering he was a professional. But right now he was making no money.That would change soon but not soon enough.

"You're a strong, capable young man." Harry continued. Josh rolled his eyes; he was a good year older than Harry. "I think you'll make a good bodyguard."

His eyes nearly popped out of hissockets. "W-what?" he sputtered unintelligently. Harry wanted his help with protection? Didn't he have more professional men to do that? Who would take a bullet for him without hesitation? Heck, since when does Harry ask for help?

"My secretary Louis has been receiving some threats. I need you to keep a very close eye on him." He shrugged like this was an everyday occurrence. This secretary must have been really scared if he begged Harry to hire him a bodyguard. That, or Harry must be in a really good mood to give in to this kid.

"Just me?" Josh laughed bitterly. "Harry, I can't-"

"Paul, Tom, and Lou will join you if needed," Harry narrowed his eyes, anger seeping through. Right, this was Harry Styles. No one said no to him. "But you will do it."

"Why do you care?" Josh frowned.

"If I let my employees get harassed, what does that show them about me? It shows I'm weak, and I can't protect my company from these threats. It's a foodchain, Josh. Showing even hints of weakness can result in the down fall of everything." Harry snorted. The way he spoke just screamed arrogance which must be identical to the tone Josh on ceused before he met Perrie. Great. So Harry wasn't doing this to be nice. He was doing it because he saw it as a personal offense.

"Fine. I want to use Paul, Lou, and Tom though," Josh sighed. "I'll talk to your secretary now."

"No." His green eyes darkened. "You will not approach him or tell him what you are doing. He is not to be informed. If he knows people are watching him, he'll act differently and that will give it away to his attackers. Don't you know the basics? Or are you really that stupid?"

Josh flushed. "Fine, I won't tell him. What's his name?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

\-------------

Lou Teasdale was a woman of kindness, intelligence, and pride. Well known for her computer and hacking skills, many people desire her talents fortheir own use. No one knows why she is so fond of Harry Styles, the only person she will ever work for willingly, without payment, and without questions. Well, that's a stretch. Harry knows why, and he keeps it to himself. Unlike so many others, he's had no sexual relations with her, and she's harbored no feelings towards him. Maybe because he never tried flirting with her or maybe because she felt that she was far too old for him. No one knows except for them.

"Harry wants us to protect his secretary," Josh stated when he walked into his quarters. It was a small apartment she shared with her business partner Paul, and husband Tom "Something about defending his own honor? It'sweird."

"It's Mr. Styles," Lou rolled her eyes."What isn't weird about him?"

Josh laughed, silently agreeing. They spared a few moments wasting time with small talk. Lou asked about his relationship with Perrie to which he asked advice on the marriage situation. He asked her about Tom and how living with such an easily angered man was like. They cracked a few jokes and enjoyed the moment before the two men barged in. From there on, no fun and games were allowed. Harry always preferred a very thorough job, and they wouldn't let him down. Whether out offear (Paul and Josh) or loyalty(Lou to Harry and Tom to Lou),they did their best for him.

"Did you hack into Louis email?" Josh questioned.

"Not yet," Lou bit the inside of her cheek. "He's good at protecting himself against hackers, I'll give him that."

"Anything on the personal records?" Josh called out to Tom and Paul.

Paul screamed. "This is so pointless! Doesn't Mr. Styles have any records on the guy that he could give us? That would make our lives so much easier."

Used to his temper tantrums, Lou merely scowled at him. "He likes to over work us to see whether we're good enough. What did you expect? It's not like he cares if we can get help as fast as possible. As long as we crush the harasser and show him whose boss, he won't care. He never gives us background information or—"

"Got it!" Tom grinned in relief. He didn't want to go through all of the records in the state that in volved this Louis lad. "Mr. Styles just faxed us all the personal records he could find of Louis William Tomlinson. Thank goodness, right? Less work."

Lou furrowed her eyebrows, glancing down at her heels in total confusion."Yeah…"

"Okay, Louis William Tomlinson Anyway he went to some school in Doncaster but went out of state for college before ending up here. Huh, it looks like he worked for another company before hand. The records are blank on that though. It looks like someone purposefully erased those files." Paul rattled on.

"But," Tom picked up, "I think the company must have fired him. From the looks of these records, they dissuaded everyone else from hiring him."

"How can you tell?" Josh cut in. How can someone get that much information froma blank record?

"Mr. Styles company wasn't the first job interview he went to. There were somany others that refused to hire him. But if Mr. Styles hand picked this guy like he does with all his other secretaries…" Tom trailed off purposefully,invoking the rest of them to fill in the blank.

"It means he's really good at what he does," Lou finished. If this secretary was a girl, it would be a different story. Harry never hired men for the job, so this Louis must be good. "The only reason he wasn't hired was due to this mystery company telling people not to. But why erase it from the records? Where did he even get the talent to do that?"

"Does it really matter?" Josh was curious, but he wouldn't let that distract them. Harry hired them to protect Louis , not to dig up all his dirty little secrets. As the rest of the residents glanced around, he could tell they thought the same thing. Maybe they'll continue the investigation when this bodyguard business was all said and done.

A moment of silence passed by. Lou typed furiously on her computer,attempting to hack into Louis email address to give some sort of hint at what was going on or who he was talking to. Josh, Tom, and Paul exited the apartment to watch over Louis after memorizing his address. Tom lingered behind just a bit to wish Lou a good luck and don't work too hard. Lou briefly thanked him but her eyes were so focused on the screen that she might as well have been silent. The man paid no mind to that and followed the others out.

\---------------

Louis felt uneasy. For a couple days, he felt lingering eyes and glances. Part of him knew it was just the paranoia that comes after being beat up. It still bothered him, and every time he saw ashadow move from the corner of his eye, he jumped. If Harry noticed, he said nothing. His eyes merely darkened in some sense of anger. There had been no sex, and Louis would be lying if he said he was okay with that. Harry was good at what he did whether business or nightly activities.

"Are you okay?" Luke frowned at him. He currently sat between Luke and Ashton, who invited him out to dinner for a celebration. Zayn Malik and soon to be Niall Malik were invited. Imagine his shock when a man he only briefly flirted with shows up with his fiancé, whom Harry put so much emphasis on. It made Ashton laugh which in turn caused Luke to grin. Now they were all talking happily about anything that came to mind.

"I'm fine," Louis assured. "It's just…have you ever had that feeling someone was watching you?"

"Yes," Zayn and Luke answered instantly.

"Duh," Ashton smirked at his husband."You're a model."

Niall giggled to Zayn. "And you're hot and rich!"

"Yeah well," Zayn grinned, his narcissistic side showing. Oh well. Niall appeared to adore him either way. Louis thought it was kind of cute. It reminded him of—

No. He wouldn't think about that tonight."So how did you two end up meeting anyway?" Louis directed the question to Zayn and Niall.

Niall beamed, a blush on his cheeks."Believe it or not, Harry set us up."

Louis whole happy expression faltered for about a millisecond. "Really?"

Zayn nodded but scowled as well. Knowing Harry and how manipulative he could be, Louis guessed it couldn't be that good. Zayn told the first part of the story: "See, Niall, Harry, Perrie, and I went to school together. Niall and I were always together, and we ended up going to the same college as roommates. Harry went God knows where, and we got distant from Perrie. Well I in herited my mom's company, and I let Niall help me out with running it. We were reconnected with Harry since he's one of our company's sponsors. We always met up to discuss business, and he always looked so annoyed."

"So this one day he walked into Zayn office. I was the only one in there because Zayn was out interviewing new models. That's when Luke was hired, actually. Anyway Harry comes in and starts flirting with me! Before I know it, he was kissing me. I tried pushing him off, but he's really strong."

(Yeah) , Louis thought remembering the many instances where Harry showed off his superior strength. (I know).

Zayn takes it from there. "I walk in, and I punched him. It didn't do much to him, but I ran to Niall and asked if he was okay. We both looked at each other, and it was like we were seeing each other for the first time all over again. I don't know. We've always been close, but in that moment, we both realized just how close we were."

"We've always been in love. We just didn't notice," Niall agreed.

"Harry must have noticed. He started laughing and saying that it was about time. He had this whole elaborate plan on making me jealous. He said he did it because he was tired of how much we flirted. I think its cause he cares," Zayn laughed. "Not many people know this, but he does have a good heart somewhere under all that ice. You just have to throw it out."

Louis frowned in confusion when Zayn sent a deliberate wink in his direction. Ashton nodded in agreement. he still remembered how Harry told him that he didn't need to have any sexual relations with the guys he flirted with for information. Only to do what he feltc omfortable with. Yes, Harry was terrifying but not totally heartless.

"Harry a boring topic," Luke interrupted. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

They all swiftly moved into a different discussion. All the while, Louis still felt shivers from where he felt eyes on him.

\-------------

Harry watched his phone closely for updates on Louis. Josh mostly sent them but all were very uninteresting. Apparently Louis was eating out with Ashton, Luke, Zayn, and Niall. None of it was useful until Lou decided to call. "What?" Harry snapped the moment he picked up his cell phone.

"Touchy," Lou snickered. "I thought you would be excited with the news I have."

"What news?"

"Someone's been black mailing your little boy toy," Lou teased though the seriousness in her voice was grave."Apparently the security cameras are too easy to hack into. I'll fix those up as soon as I can. But that footage is be ingused against Louis."

"Footage?" Harry eyes went wide, his eyes darting to the security camera staring at him directly. Cursing at himself, he dashed to his computer. He logged onto the main system and shut down the cameras before deleting all the "useful" footage available. It wouldn't erase what the attacker already had though. Louis clearly didn't want it going out if he's willing to get beat up for it.

"It's all very interesting," Lou mused. "One of them is from a bar. You called him your boyfriend."

"He's not," Harry snapped back rather childishly causing Lou to chuckle.

"You grew up too fast for your own good," she whispered to herself. Harry either didn't hear or ignored that statement. Lou continued with what she had to say. "The email states that if he told anyone, these videos would be leaked to a man. It doesn't say who. It only says 'him'. It must be someone important if Louis can immediately recognize who just by this paragraph."

Harru gritted his teeth together. "What does the email say?"

"Emails," Lou corrected. "He received another one an hour ago. This guy wants him to meet at a parking lot in Payne Enterprises. To talk? I'm not sure. It looks like this isn't the first time they've met up either. The first email says he needed to show up."

"Dammit." Harry cursed.

"Harry…" Lou whispered, using the same tone she used when he was a much younger man. A boy really. She even used his first name. "You hired us without telling him. If he knew, he would have told you this and you would have told us. You're worried about him."

"Tell me the exact time and date for when they're meeting," Harry chose to ignore that. "I'll be there. Paul, Josh, and Tom will be there too. Weneed to see what this guy wants."

"Okay."

\------------

Louis hated the in convenience of being blackmailed. Today Harry asked him to work overtime, but he had to refuse. Nick Grimshaw sent him another email with the same threat. Harry glared a thim, his ice green eyes filled with something scary. Rage? He wasn't sure. But that's how he found himself in the same parking lot meeting with the same asshole. He hesitantly glanced at the old building he promised he would return to one day. Just not like this. "LouBear!" Nick smiled brightly. "How are you?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "What do you want this time, Nick?"  
"What do you want, Grimshaw?"

\------------

Harry listened closely as Louis spat out the words. Lou, Tom, Paul, and Josh all hid behind cars completely out of sight. Harry spot was a bit closer to the action but still remained unseen. Pride filled him at Louis refusal to submit. Well, he's always been like that. "I had to leave work for this."

Harry previously asked Louis if he wanted to work over time for some extra money. At the brunet's refusal, Harry knew Lou got the date and time right for this "meeting". That's when he alerted everyone to follow and hide them selves before anything happened.

"Well what I have to say is important," Nick smirked. "I changed my mind. I want information on Style's company, and you're the best option."

Harry frowned. Judging by Louis reaction, Nick hasn't requested information before. What changed though? Who was Nick, and what did he want with Louis? The boy frowned. "A couple days ago you said getting information was pointless. What makes you so desperate now?"

The man frowned, narrowing his eyes and looking at Louis as though he wasa disgusting bug. It was unsettling. "I'm the one asking the questions here. Now are you going to tell me what I need to know or should I show him all those videos of you?"

Harry growled, about to pounce on the man for threating his Louis when the boy said, "Show him."

"What?" Nick jaw dropped.

Louis smirked. "He already hates me. What's showing him a couple videos going to do? Rein force his hatred? I don't think so. I'd rather protect the job and life I have now than make sure he doesn't see me having sex. You underestimated my loyalties, Nick, and you can't beat me into submission."

His face was beat red with fury and humiliation. "Oh I can try," he hissed,stepping forward. That's when Harry sprang up and dashed in front of Louis, taking a punch to the face. Louis blue eyes widened in shock as Lou, Paul, Tom, and Josh stepped out. Nick looked pale with fright.

"You'll pay," Harry snarled. Before Nick could utter one word, perhaps a dirty secret of Louis, he was being beaten. Lou watched with mild interest as Harry continuously hurt Nick.

"You okay?" Josh asked the secretary, who looked more shocked than anything.

"Who are you?" he breathed out.

"The bodyguards you asked Harry for,"Josh reassured him. "Don't worry, you won't be under threat anymore."

Louis frowned, his eyes darting from Josh to Harry and back to Josh. "I didn't ask Harry for any bodyguards. I didn't ask him for anything! What's really going on?"

Josh frowned in surprise. "You… didn't?"

"I never told anyone what Nick was doing," Louis murmured to himself."How did he…?"

(Don't worry, Josh thought, I'm just as confused as you are).

It took both Paul and Tom to pull Harry off of the unconscious, bleeding Nick. Harry spat on him before shoving Josh out of Louis way. The bodyguards watched with interest as Louis scowled at Harry."You hired bodyguards for me?!"

"You came into my office with a limp andsome bruises," Harry argued. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Not hire bodyguards!" Louis shouted. "I had it handled!"

"He was about to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"I could have taken him on."

"Yeah right!"

"Shut up!"

Both men were breathing heavily, glaring at each other from the argument. The bodyguards all blinked at the same time when Harry irritation suddenly turned soft and concerned. He leaned back a bit, giving Louis some space before whispering, "Are you okay?"

Louis sighed. "I'm fine. Nothing was broken, and it was only a couple of bruises."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "You want a day off? Time to recover?"

"No," Louis shook his head. "I'd get bored."

Harry laughed. "Fine. But you're not going to your place alone. Not after what happened today.You can stay over mine again, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes sir," Louis teased. Josh gaped. Louis was used to this soft side from Harry. Heck, Harry showed Louis his soft side in general! When has that ever happened before? As Harry turned around to bark out some orders at them, Josh still couldn't process it. Lou is the one that has to lead him out of the parking lot with Paul and Tom carrying Nick behind them.

"Men," Lou rolled her eyes at the surprised expressions matching each one. "You all take so much time to figure things out."

Meanwhile Harry was giving Louis a lift home, telling him they could pick up his car later. Louis hesitantly glanced at his stone face. Yes, he was furious that Harry hired bodyguards without his permission, but something bigger was on his mind. "You were listening to that whole thing," Louis spoke up. Harry nodded in confirmation. "How much do you know?"

The Curly brown hair paused. "Not much. There's a man that hates you out there, but you respect him. That's why you didn't want the videos to be leaked to him. Nick hates you, and you hate him back. And that's all connected back to that man."

Louis nodded contently. "Okay."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." Louis stated honestly. "Not yet."

Harry nodded, not at all offended.There are some things from his past he'd like to keep a secret. So if Louis wanted to keep secrets, it was fine. Instead Louis words filled his mind, on how he refused to give information even at the cost of something important. Harry smiled to himself.

He's glad that out of all the people he could have fallen for, it was Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Harry isn't going to go through the whole, "WTF i'm in love?" Stage. He to smart to not know his own feelings. If you look back through the story, you'll probabky see the moment he realized it. Since Harry started soft to Louis, I decide to bring his badass coldness back to show how far he come


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow fast update yey for me. I failed on my math exam i should study, but i really sucks at math. Here we go. I'm sorry its not long chapter.

Louis rode into work once again in Harry Styles car. More staring, More whispers. Great. It surprised him that Harry didn't try anything last night. No kisses, hickeys, or sex. Instead just checked out his bruises, see that at the window for a couple seconds, then went back to bandaging the marks. At the end, they ended up sleeping in the same bed again. It was completely uncomfortable but not unwanted. Harry wasn't as much of a jackass as Louis originally thought. He could be sweet sometimes which was pretty strange to think about.

"Louis!" Ashton smirked when he walked into the "coffee making room". He eyes, once again, held a lot of questions. Déjà vu, much?

"Ashton," Louis smiled tensely. "What's up?"

"You were riding with Harry again,"Ashton winked. "Late night?"

"You have no idea," Louis murmured to himself, going straight for the machine only to pause. It was a late night, actually. Nick threatened to beat him up when bodyguards and Harry just showed up out of no where. A flame of anger rise at the memory. What right did he have to hire bodyguards without his permission? A smirk caressed his lips and his eyes narrowed at the coffee maker. Ashton rambled on about how he should tell him what happened, but Louis evaded each question with amazing, vague answers that left him hanging.

"Fine!" he pouted. "I need to start work anyway."

Louis laughed whole heartedly and grabbed the mug of finished coffee."Louis?" a new voice spoke. The voice wasn't unfamiliar though.

"Perrie!" Louis exclaimed, grinning brightly at her. She gave him a quick hug, smiling back at him. "Has it been three weeks already?"

Seriously, has it been?

"I may have come back a day or two early," Perrie whispered as though it was a big secret. "I got bored. My boyfriend was hired for something he wouldn't talk about, and I just lazed around all day. I was going to explode if I didn't go out and do something. How have you been?"

"Good," Louis smiled, glad she was the only one who didn't ask questions about his little problem with Harry. "I need to get Harry his coffee. If you're not too busy, you can walk with me?"

"Of course," Perrie smiled. The two chatted together as they walked down the hall. Perrie asked why everyone was so keen on staring at him, but Louis lied and said he didn't know. Once he reached the door to Harry office, he smirked. But the moment he strolled in, he wear an innocent expression, handing him the coffee as usual. Thank goodness he was on the phone, so they didn't have to talk. Louis walked out, back to Perrie and to the main room. Ashton saw the girl brightened up.

"Perrie!" Aston smiled, hugging his female best friend. "It's good to see you. How was vacation?"

"Boring." Perrie joked. The three of them laughed. It wasn't a busy day, so they could easily get away with lazing around just a bit. The rest of the workers were a little more tense since Harry tended to go a bit easier on Perrie and Ashton, but only because he was Perrie best friend. That's when it happened. The door to the room burst open revealing Harry, who was shaking with barely contained anger.

Even Perrie paled in fear at the sight.

"Louis." He stated calmly, his hands violently shaking. Louis give him best innocent smile. Harry wouldn't hurt him. He knew that for a fact. "Yes?"

"What the fuck is this?!" Harry screamed, holding up the coffee. Louis fake confusion, approaching him andtaking a small sip of the coffee.

"It's coffee," Louis stepped back, a slow mischievous smirk forming on his lips."Just the way you like it. Packed with cream and sugar!"

The office let out a spontaneous gasp. All looked pale, like they were going to faint. "You little bitch," Harry growled. "You fucking-"

"What's wrong Hazzy?" Louis child like voice did not match his superior expression. "Did I do something you didn't like? Something you wouldn't approve of if I asked you personally? Gee, this does remind me of something. Let's see… doing something you wouldn't like… not asking permission to do this…hiding it from you until you took a sip. Oh! I know. The damn bodyguards."

"What?" Harry anger faded instantly."That's what you messed up my coffee for? Because I decided to protect you- "

"Protect me?" Louis crossed his arms."You practically hired stalkers for me! I didn't ask for your help, and you definitely did not ask me how I felt about everything. Maybe next time you should ask about the bodyguards! Make me aware that I have four people following me around. You had no right-"

"You're right."

Louis blinked. Everyone else watching just gaped in surprise. Harry admitted he was wrong? That was almost as ridiculous as…

"I'm sorry."… as Harry saying his sorry. 

What was going on? Perrie eyes darted between the two, a shameful sense of jealousy consuming her heart. Not because she stilled loved Harry. She was over and done with him in a romantic sense. Just out of pride. What did Louis do differently from her? How on earth did Louis manage to change this man so much in just three weeks? What was going on?!

"You should be," Louis refused to back down. "Next time ask me about what's going on. If you know something, don't act like you're clueless. Talk to me about it. Deal?"

Harry sighed. "Deal."

Louis smiled brightly. "Okay, want me toget you some black coffee?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Louis laughed, just beginning to turn around and make proper coffee. He ignored the incredulous looks all directed at him. It was Harry voice that made him turn around again. "Oh, and Louie? Pull game like that again and you'll wake up without fingers."

Louis needed to bite back the sarcastic comment that he would have to stop staying at Harry house from now on.That would cause more questions for the people surrounding him. Questions he was not prepared to answer, whether verbally or emotionally. So he laughed at the joke and strode confidently out of the room. 

Perrie and Ashton stood frozen for a couple moments before breaking through. Both rushed after Louis as Harry walked back to his own office,snapping at the observers to get to work.

They started working again but the whispers and rumors increased. The only definite words that could be heard were: Harry finally fallen in love.

\-------------

"What the hell just happened?" Perrie exclaimed once in the privacy of the mostly hidden room. "Did Harry just…do that?"

"Nah you're dreaming," Louis snickered."Wake up, Perrie. Wake up!"

"Shut up!" Perrie mouth hung open, barely able to form words let along the attitud that came with them. Ashton just remembered all the sly smirks and looks Luke gave when he mentioned Louis and Harry. It made sense now. Ashton thought the relationship was all physical, but his husband knew better. Some emotional elements were being pushed in.

"Okay," Louis sealed his lips, pouring the coffee into the sink as the machine made another.

Perrie twitched in annoyance. "Are you two dating? Like going on dates and holding hands? You have to tell us!"

Ashton nodded eagerly in agreement. "That's what you guys were doing that one time. At breakfast, you guys were on a date."

"Oh no," Louis mumbled as Perrie eyes widened.

"A date!"

"I know!" Ashton squealed.

"No," Louis groaned, rubbing his temples. 

"We're not dating. Yes, we've had sex, but it's not loving. When we had breakfast, it's just because we ran into each other, went to his house, and did it there. He said he might as well take me out to breakfast since I was still there." Okay, he was altering the story a little bit. "The only reason he lets me get away with this stuff is because he thinks I'm good at… yeah. Is that enough?"

No. It wasn't enough. Not for Perrie at least. Ashton seemed to buy it enough though him gaze was questioning. Louis quickly rushed out though with the new mug of coffee, leaving they both behind. Ashton just sighed and walked out but Perrie stayed put. Harry didn't take people home with him. Ever. If he wanted to do that with Louis, he would have booked a room at a hotel. He wouldn't have bought him breakfast. If another worker put sugar in his coffee, they would have been fired instantly.

There was so much more to their relationship than Louis realized.

\------------

Niall currently sat on their bed, discussing the wedding plans coming up soon. Zayn grinned as the smaller boy tried to figure out what colors there should be and how the whole thing should work out. Who to invite? Well, Louis is a good friend but they haven't known him for very long. Who not to invite? Harry they have known for very long but he isn't a good friend anymore. Either way Niall didn't know if Harry would show up even with an invitation.

"You're thinking too hard," Zayn mumbled, running his fingers through Niall blonde hair. "Just relax. Weddings are supposed to be happy occasions!"

"Yeah the actual wedding!" Niall pouted. "Until then it's all stress." He paused. "Should we invite Harry and Louis?"

"Maybe not Harry." Zayn shook his head. "I doubt he'll cause joy to breakout. He might out right laugh at some of the things we do. Like the 'you may now kiss the groom' or whatever. He's not the same guy we knew."

"I know," Niall sighed. "But I miss him. Who he was, actually. Remember when he used to always intervene in my love life? If I was having girl troubles, he was there each time."

"That hasn't changed," Zayn corrected, pointing between the two of them. "Remember who set us up?"

Niall snorted. "Old habits die hard."

"They sure do." Both men chuckled, only stopping when a phone interrupted their conversation. Zayn noticed the caller ID and quickly answered the phone. Before he could even say hello, Luke was gossiping.

Niall watched intensely as Zayn eyes went wide, his lips parted ever so slightly. He listened very carefully, only saying "yeah" "really" and "oh my gosh" in return. In a matter of seconds, the phone was being dropped on the bed. Luke clearly hung up, but what he said must have made a huge impact. "Oh…my… God."

"What?" Niall asked eagerly.

"You know Luke husband works at Harry company? And that they share everything together?"

"Yeah?"

Zayn smirked. "We might actually get the old Harry back sooner than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say. I should study byeeeeeeee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry about little hiatus. I will finish this fic because this fic halfway over. I was thinking to make new fic. But i don't have any idea, if you guys give me some idea go to my twitter @Monktommo.

When couples break up, they always reminisce how devastated they were on the spot. They'd break down, beg to try and make things work out, and process that their loved one wasn't coming back. 

For Louis, it took until the next morning to experience that distress. The moment he woke up alone, it hit him that the relationship was over. Strong arms were no longer wrapped around him when he woke, no mumbles about going back to bed, or morning sex. Instead the bed was empty. Lonely. Sometimes Louis liked to delude himself into thinking his lover was still with him, that it was all just a horrible dream. 

Then he opens his eyes and sees Curly brown hair covering the face of Harry Styles. Awakening to that reality was much easier than waking up alone as he did currently. He insisted his injuries were gone, and he could sleep alone much to Harry fussing. Groaning to himself, Louis rolled out of bed lazily.

(PAST)

"Get up," Louis laughed, shaking his lover in order to wake the ridiculously stubborn man. "We have to go to work."

"Don't wanna," he grumbled, childishly throwing a pillow over his head to block out the noise. Louis pouted but lit up with an idea. Smirking, he crawled on top of him, kissing his neck seductively and grinding against him. The man underneath him groaned and grabbed his arm, tossing him onto the bed and going on top of him.

Walking over to the sink, he stared blankly at his reflection. Tired blue eyes looked back at him, taunting him in a way. Sometimes he wished he could just throw out the damn mirror but he needed something to help him shave without cutting himself or making a mistake. Mirrors were no better than an empty bed.

"See how pretty you look, Lou?" he whispered in his ear, slowly thrusting in him. 

Louis whimpered, hips jerking back and begging for him to go faster. The man above him chuckled and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look in the mirror. The man behind him wore an expression of lust and love as he pound into Louis, who was on his knees and panting. In the reflection, he could only see his red cheeks and parted lips, begging and moaning for more.)

(END OF PAST)

\------

Louis stepped into his car, rubbing his head slightly as he started driving to the company. His eyes dropped a little but he forced them open. Now was not the time to sleep. Not on the road and not on the job. Memories flirted with his mind but he pushed them back, forcing himself not to endure the harsh reality that those times would never return to his reality. They would remain as they are: memories from a distant past.

Harry smirked as Louis Tomlinson walked into his office with a coffee in his hand. During the previous night, he had time to think about his course of action when it came to this boy and developed a plan. He researched many websites on how to go about "courting" a man and found some interesting facts.

Today he decided that he would ask Louis out on a date. Now that the boy was here, he just needed to pose the question. 

"Coffee," Louis placed the cup down on his desk. "It's black this time, so don't worry."

That damn smirk again. Harry laughed. "Good. You're lucky you came out of that alive, Tomlinson. Now let's move onto more pressing matters. You're going to dinner with me tonight."

The other man raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Louis rolled his eyes but didn't say no which was a definite yes in Harry book was. Good, step one in asking Louis on a date went fairly well. Now he just needed to take the other necessary steps to woo him. 

Harry Styles knew how to make women beg for him whether they wanted his body or his heart. But he had no idea how to express his own feelings or if he even should. The websites said to "trust his heart" but he barely had one of those. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay?" Louis shrugged and confidently strode out of the room to his desk but his mind was elsewhere. 

Where did Harry want to take him? Why did Harry want to take him anywhere? His reputation is well known as cold and cruel but lately he has been almost pleasant and protective. Harry Styles was always an enigma but now he's more puzzling than ever. So lost in his thoughts, Louis barely noticed Perrie and Ashton standing over his desk. When he did, he jumped back in surprise before exhaling loudly, "Does anyone do any work here?"

"I've got people to do that for me," Perrie teased.

Ashton laughed. "And I'm Perrie assistant, so I usually go where she goes."

"Well I have work," Louis pouted, pointing to the stack of papers on his desk. "So if you're here to talk, pull up a chair and help out."

Perrie chuckled and did as she was told with Ashton following her lead. They split the papers into three equal piles and began filling them out.

"So how are things with Harry?" Ashton asked curiously.

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight," Louis shrugged.

Perrie and Ashton shared a glance, both barely holding down their smiles. 

"Like a date?" Ashton pushed forward, smirking.

Louis snorted, as though the idea of Harry asking him on a date was completely impossible. 

Perrie wondered if Louis even realized it was a date. Harry is so emotionally constipated he can't even tell Louis it's a date? Perrie thought. Ashton leaned back, questionably staring at the man in front of him. "Would you want to go on a date with Harry?"

"What do you mean?" the brunet frowned, puzzled by the question.

"Do you like Harry?" Perrie stated clearly, feeling like a high school student. "Not as friends or sex buddies but as a boyfriend. But do you like Harry?"

Louis rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. Clearly the boy thought that the answer was clear enough without words having to be spoken. A slow grin stretched on Perrie lips. That meant Louis liked him, right?

\------

The smell of food hit Ashton nose when he entered his house. Luke was already there, baking some form of dinner that would surely taste amazing. 

Giggling to himself, Ashton skipped over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Luke waist, kissing his neck. Luke snickered, turning to his husband. "Cliché much?"

"Only for you babe," Ashton laughed, parting from the position to taste some of the soup with the spoon in Luke hand. "This is so good!"

"I know," Luke smirked. "I'm amazing."

"Yes you are," Ashton moaned, taking another sip. Luke eyes went slightly dark at the sound but focused on his cooking. he could always make Ashton moan like that later. "So guess what happened today? Harry taking Louis out on a date. I don't think that idiot knows it's a date though."

"They're both idiots," Luke decided. "But Harry a smarter idiot. Louis just…naïve."

"Hey!" Ashton frowned. "I thought you liked Louis."

"I do," Luke nodded in confirmation. "But that doesn't mean I ignore all of his faults. He is naïve, and I'm scared for him."

"Scared?" Ashton leaned against the counter. "Of what?"

"Harry." Luke stopped in mid-stir with the soup. "I know he loves Louis, but he's notorious for breaking people's hearts. What if he doesn't understand how to completely commit to a healthy, stable relationship with another person? I think this whole situation is just setting up Louis for heartbreak. Not intentional. I don't think Harry wants to hurt him but he will accidentally."

It made sense, Ashton pondered it over. According to Zayn, Niall, and Perrie. Harry never dated anyone in high school. They can't account for the years they lost contact but they doubted he did date anyone. He had a crush on Perrie but never acted on it until years later. But by then it was all lust rather than genuine feeling. He probably had no idea how to act in a relationship and that, in result, would indirectly hurt Louis. 

"We'll have to help them out," Ashton concluded.

"Can you see Harry wanting help?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"He's pulled off exceptions before when it comes to Louis," Ashton reasoned. "Maybe he'll do it again." "… Let's hope so."

\------

Perrie sighed, rubbing her left shoulder to rid herself of the cramp. Turns out skipping on some of her duties to talk to Louis was a mistake. The work all caught up to her at the end, and she needed to rush to finish it. Luckily she could just go home and relax with Josh.

She smiled in relief at the thought. As she opened the door to her house, her eyebrows furrowed at the darkness consuming the kitchen. She took a step in, squinting to see. Her hand immediately went towards the wall to find a light switch. Before she could find one, the lights flipped on. A giant banner in the front was hung up with giant words, "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" 

She gasped as streamers exploded, flowing down from their spots on the ceiling. Josh was kneeling there with his hand outstretched and a box in them. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. Tears came to Perrie eyes as Josh smiled up at her.

"Perrie Edward, will you marry me?" he whispered lovingly.

"Yes!" Perrie cried out happily. "Of course I will!" She literally flung herself into her fiance arms, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. In her head, all of her worries about Harry and Louis disappeared as she placed the ring on her finger. Josh smiled brightly and kissed her once again. Perrie couldn't have been happier.

\-----

Harry Styles stood at the door of Louis apartment, not daring to knock until it was exactly seven. Right now it was two minutes before, and he didn't want to seem too desperate by coming early. So he waited patiently, wondering if Louis was just as nervous as he was.

A sudden vibrate came from his pocket, and he pulled out his phone to see a text from all of his friends. Josh apparently sent one huge group text to Luke, Ashton, Zayn, and Niall that Perrie said yes to his proposal. 

Many other text messages of congratulations and happiness came next. Even Harry knew not to reply with a sarcastic, bitter comment. Some of them even said they needed to tell Louis which Harry thought was pretty amusing.

"Geez," Harry leaned back, staring at the ceiling with an almost envious look. "Everyone's falling in love nowadays."

At that moment, Louis opened the door smiling at Harry, who was in a suit. "You knocked?" No. But Harry nodded anyway and took in Louis appearance. 

He was wearing a nice suit as well. Fancier than what he would wear to work but not too fancy. He must have guessed Harry would take him somewhere nice. Harry smirked. Louis knew him far too well. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Louis shrugged, closing and locking the door behind him. As they walked down the halls, Louis started up a conversation. "Did you hear that Perrie and Josh are Engaged ?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled softly, looking at Louis almost lovingly. Not that he would notice. "I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will found out about Louis Past yey. Some of you guys already taken guess. i will update everyday to finish this fic but no promise :D. I write it in phone sorry if i wrote typo, wrong gremmar tell me so i can fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this about time i tell you about Louis past who exited? Nobody haha. Worst joke ever, even worst then Harry knock-knock joke.

Harry intensely stared at Louis from across the table. The smaller boy scanned the menu with small changes of expressions at each new choice. It was slightly fascinating. 

Was this really what being in love was like? Being completely and utterly captivated by the smallest quirks that other person had? 

He liked the feeling, Harry concluded. The restaurant was a fancy one, filled with the upper class, but Louis didn't seem to mind even with the obvious stares going his way. Well, it wasn't everyday Harry Styles took someone out on a real date. 

"So what's the occasion?" Louis interrupted the peaceful silence between them. The brown haired boy did not look up from his menu though. He only quirked an eyebrow.

Harry snorted. "I need a reason?" Did people need specific reasons to take the ones they loved on dates? Maybe dates this fancy. Harry ranked his mind for something meaningful. 

"You took a pretty bad beating for me, and you didn't reveal any company secrets. So thank you. Oh, and sorry about the bodyguards." Louis smirked at the last comment but frowned a second later. 

"I didn't-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when the waiter appeared, asking them if they would like any wines or beverages. 

Both put their order in and the subject was firmly dropped. For now. For the remainder of the evening, the two mostly joked about the company, the employees, and the strange people walking into the restaurant. 

One tease about the middle aged couple made Harry snort out in an obnoxiously loud laughter which only earned more stares. Some of the whispers reached the table, consisting of who the heck was making stone hearted Harry Styles laugh so hard. Again, Louis promptly ignored them. 

"You want dessert?" Harry questioned once they finished the meal.

Louis patted his stomach, smirking. "I'm full. How can you rich people eat so much fancy food and not be full?"

"How can you poor people eat so much disgusting food and not be full?" Harry shot back, smirking.

Louis grinned. "Good point."

The two continued their discussion when the waiter came back with the check. Louis reached towards his back pocket, possibly to pay for his meal, but Harry shook his head. 

"You honestly think I'm going to make you pay?" the curly frowned. 

What kind of date would that be if Louis paid? He must have been with some pretty sleazy guys in the past if they forced him to pay. The point of these dates was to treat the loved ones, right?

Louis quizzically stared at him but put his hands up in mock surrender. Harry snickered and put down his credit card for the bill. 

"So you're paying for me too? Geez, you must really not want these secrets to be revealed," Louis said, and Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. He went along with it anyway. 

"You were beat up," Harry glared at his empty glass of wine at the memory. "It was pretty brave of you to face that just to protect me."

He flushed. "N-not really. I'm just loyal, you know? Nothing to do with bravery." Has no one called him brave before? That was strange. If he could face down someone like Nick Grimshaw, he was clearly bold. 

"You are." Harry insisted. The waiter came back and wished them a good night, handing him back his credit card and copy of the receipt. 

"Let's go." Louis nodded, following his lead and standing up. As they walked out, he could feel eyes on the back of his head.

Harry reached out, putting an arm around his shoulder and smiled at the success of the date. Louis piped up a few questions about work hours for later on, and Harry easily answered every question. 

The doors closed behind them, and Harry stared up at the sky. It was pitch black but filled with stars and the full moon. The lights outside the restaurant combined with the street lights made it easy to see. 

"Want me to drive you home or do you want to spend the night at-"

"Louis?" someone interrupted. Harry frowned, narrowing his eyes at the visitor. 

Liam Payne stood there with his arm around the waist of some girl. Underneath his grasp, he felt Louis tense up at the sight. Did he know Liam Payne? Clearly Liam knew him. The handsome man's eyes trailed to the arm Harry had firmly wrapped around Louis. The brunet realized this and subtly stepped away from his boss.

"Liam!" Louis faked pleasantries. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Liam coughed awkwardly. "How are you? I didn't know you and Harry… knew each other." Harry didn't like the way it was phrased.

The girl Liam was with clearly had no clue what was going on and decided to stay out of it. In Harry mind, that meant this was only their first or second date since she wasn't comfortable enough with the boundaries set between them. What also interested him was how Liam never once looked at Harry. His eyes remained on his secretary instead.

"Yeah, I only just met him a while ago." Louis replied stiffly, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "After the-"

"Yeah," Liam cut in, understandinginstantly what he meant. For the first time, Liam eyes raked Harry body and for a split second, his eyes narrowed in anger. But it quickly went back to a simple stare. The girl he was with didn't notice, so she just remained silent. Liam gaze went back to Louis.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good." Both were horrible at lying. That was certain. The silence was so thick that even Harry felt a bit swallowed by it. The four wearily stood there, their gazes not lingering on one person or thing for too long. 

Surprisingly, it was the girl who broke the uncomfortable tension. "Liam, we should go inside. Our reservations, remember?"

"Yeah," Liam nodded to her and looked at Louis. "Well I guess I should-"

"Yeah," Louis interrupted. "Um, have fun?"

"You too." Liam waved. He stood there for a moment, appearing to debate on whether or not to say anything else. With a sigh, Liam directed the girl inside without another word to them. 

Once they disappeared from sight, Louis whole body began shaking. He reached out and harshly grabbed Harry wrist, dragging him to the side of the restaurant. Louis practically shoved himself against the brick wall and tugged on Harry, pressing his lips against his. Louis tongue was in his mouth, battling for dominance against Harry, who was unresponsive. 

Louis hands were everywhere as though Harry wasn't wearing any clothes. Harry frowned, trying to break away from the kiss. Louis firmly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward so he couldn't easily break it. Harry growled and gripped Logan's wrist in mid-movement. He ripped himself from Louis body and slammed him further against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Harry hissed.

"Fuck me," Louis whined, trying to grind their crotches together. "Please, Harry."

"No!"

"Now," he tried moving his hands, but Harry was too strong for him. Figures. "Harry-"

"No." His voice left no questioning. Louis let out a pathetic scream, staring at Harry with such anger and distress. "Dammit that's not fair! You get to have me whenever you want, even if I don't want to. But the one time I ask, the one time I need to, you say no! That's not how it works!"

It was like a switch was flipped in Harry mind. Every single intimate moment with Louis came into his mind, and he realized that Louis was right he's never asked for it. Harry was always the one who started it, and one time Louis did say no. While it wasn't rape, since Louis ended up asking for it to continue, it still broadened his idea on their relationship. That's when it dawned on Harry that Louis wasn't aware that this was a date. 

"Louis," he whispered softly. "Calm down. I'm going to take you back to my place, and you're going to tell me what the hell that was all about." It was the tone of authority that did it in for Louis. 

He dejectedly nodded and followed Harry to his car. He knew that Harry would find out eventually, but he didn't expect an actual confrontation with his past. So he just sat in the passenger's seat of Harry car and stared out the window as they drove. The city lights were truly beautiful at night, more so than the stars. It's what kept Louis distracted during the ride home. He was nowhere near ready to tell Harry everything.

But he would have to.

\------

The two men walked into the mansion without any words being spoken. Louis followed Harry to the bedroom but with a defeated slump to his shoulders. He wanted the sex to distract himself from Liam. A sick part of him had hoped it would be rough, animalistic, and maybe even painful. 

Was this really what he was reduced to? It was pathetic. But the urge did not leave. Maybe he could try seducing Harry into the bed again? …Yeah, he's really reached an all new low.

Harry sat down, patting the spot next to him for Louis. Reluctantly Louis obeyed the unspoken command. The distance between them was larger than usual—both physically and emotionally. Louis sighed and began his story, "Styles Company isn't the first company I've worked for. There was one before."

"Payne Company," Harry guessed. As the CEO, he didn't have time to review each and every single application. He left that with Perrie, who was more than happy to lead the interviews. She handpicked the best ones and set up an interview. Rather than judge the person by how well the interview went, she handpicked her favorites just by their attitude and how they dressed. 

With this information in mind, he highly doubted that Louis actually put Payne Company as a past occupation. As of right now, Payne Company were rising in the markets, and they were trying to compete with his own company. While right now they had no power or threat over Styles Company, they were slowly becoming one. They constantly tried stealing information from the company, so they would have suspected Louis of trying to do so if he put that on as a past job.

"Styles Company also wasn't the first company I applied for," Louis sighed. "Payne Company is powerful and beats almost every other workplace except for yours. I tried applying for the other companies, but Payne already threatened them not to hire me. You were the only ones that they probably didn't reach, so I went with your company. I was right when you guys hired me. You didn't know about my past with that company or why I was fired from it."

"Fired?" Harry questioned, scooting closer.

"I used to be Liam secretary." Louis whispered. "When I first started working there, I was really respected. Even Liam was impressed with how fast and efficient I could work. We started spending time together and became friends outside of the job. After a while, we started dating."

"Dating!?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

No wonder Ashton couldn't seduce information out of Liam like he had with so many other men before Luke! He was gay and possibly dating Louis at the time. "Why didn't I hear about this? It would have been everywhere."

"I'm good at keeping secrets," Louis shrugged almost helplessly. "Liam didn't want to come out for some reason. I never knew why but I just went along with it. He was the first person I ever fell in love with and the first person I've ever… you know, done it with. It last for a while, and no one found out, so we got a little bolder. We went out to more places together and snuck a couple kisses every one and a while. We slipped up. Nick Grimshaw is Liam step brother. Liam mom died when he was a kid, and he practically grew up with Nick as his older brother. Their parents got a divorce after he graduated from college, but they still consider each other siblings. They've always been really close, you know? And Nick is really protective of Liam. He's also really homophobic."

"He found out." Harry deducted.

Louis nodded. "Liam is like an angel in his eyes. Like he can't do anything wrong. So instead of being angry at Liam, he was angry at me. He thought I made Liam turn gay or something, so he decided to get revenge. He threatened me to break up with him or else, and I said no. I didn't tell Liam about it because I thought it would upset him. That was a mistake." Louis snorted bitterly.

"What did he do?" Harry almost growled.

Louis ignored the obvious anger radiating from Harry. "I'm not sure. I think he photo shopped a picture of me or something. But he managed to convince Liam that I was cheating on him. Liam called me into his office one day and dumped me. I asked why, but he wouldn't tell me. Actually, he just said someone opened his eyes about what a 'cheating slut' I am. I figured out it was Nick."

Harry frowned. "He fired you because of personal reasons?" How unprofessional.

"No. I got angry," Louis explained. "I wasn't sad about the break up or even acknowledged it was happening, until the next morning. That's when I realized it was over. But at the time, I was just angry. So I just ran out of his office and attacked Nick in front of all of my coworkers. Nothing about the relationship was revealed, so they just thought I had some crazy mental breakdown. That's how I was fired." 

Harry honestly didn't know what to say. Did he apologize out of Sympathy? Express his sympathy? Angrily rant about Liam and Nick? Comfort him? Yet another realization dawned on Harry: he had no idea how to handle relationships, other people, or emotions. He assessed in his mind how badly that would cause any type of relationship with Louis to end. He needed help if he wanted to truly date Louis and not accidentally break his heart.

"You'll be okay," was the only thing Harry could say.

Louis meekly nodded, looking smaller than Harry ever seen. "Can we just go to sleep now?" All of Louis past energy was wiped after unleashing all of the emotions he tried to bury. Harry nodded and grabbed some pajamas from his drawers, handing them to Louis. They changed in peace without another word and crawled into bed. 

Harry moved to hold Louis but decided against it and took his side of the bed, facing away from him instead. Louis back was also directed towards Harry when he turned off the lamp. The men were smothered in darkness. 

All Harry could think of was ways to completely crush Payne Company to the ground before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Louis Past, hope you like it and tell me if there's any typo and grammar. bytheway follow me on twitter @monktommo im not beg you and force you to follow me but i feel so lonely :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry about the long ass hiatus. by the way the story already done 12 month ago in my wattpad. Please forgive me about the hiatus and thanks for you guys still faithful waiting and asking me for the updates.

The proposition wasn't too strange this time. Harry called Louis into his office, asking for some of the paperwork, and he gladly handed it over to his boss. That's when Harry asked to go out to dinner again.

Louis smirked, "You're asking me to go out again? After the disaster from last time?" but he inevitably agreed anyway.

One thing he's learned since coming to Styles Company was that saying no to Harry Styles never worked. He always received exactly what he wanted, and "no's" were just a delay, not an actual rejection. The difference between this dinner and the rest of them was that Harry actually made the food at his mansion.

While Louis wasn't a stranger to the house, he certainly was to just how fancy and tightened up it looked when he entered. He raised an eyebrow at the newly cleaned furniture and desks. Dust used to reside almost everywhere from the lack of use, but there was no sign of it anywhere. Part of Louis wondered if Harry cleaned it himself or hired someone else to do it.

"Lou," Harry waved his hand towards the kitchen."Food's in here."

Louis followed the man's lead and walked into the kitchen which was even cleaner than the rest of the house. He must have really wanted to impress him. But why? He's seen the dusty mansion before. What would cause Harry want to impress him? It didn't matter, Louis decided.

He sat down and started piling food onto his plate with Harry on the other side of the small, circular table. They ate in mostly silence but it was a comfortable one. As they finished their food,

Harry quizzically stared at Louis. "How much did she tell you? Lou, I mean."

Louis shrugged. "Not much to be honest. You have a older sister and a mother but no dad. When you disappeared, it wasn't just your friends that lost contact with you but your family too. That's when you showed up everywhere on magazine covers for being the CEO that showed up out of nowhere. That's all. I don't really know why she decided to tell me all of that though."

Harry snorted. "You really have no idea?"

"Should I?" Louis shot back, taking the joke as an insult to his intelligence.

He paused. "Not yet," Harry concluded. "But soon."

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Okay." He sighed. "I think everyone else knows though: Luke, Ashton, Zayn, Niall, Perrie, and apparently Lou now. I'm feeling a little out of the loop here."

"In two weeks," Harry declared suddenly. "Unless you figure it out beforehand, I'll tell you in two weeks."

"I'm holding you up to that," Louis joked, finishing the last of his food.

Harry nodded, picking up both of their plates and putting it in the sink but not actually cleaning it. He made his way back to the table where Louis was standing up, staring at him as though evaluating his next move.

The tiny smirk Harry loved was on his lips along with a playful look in his eyes. Softly yanking Louis wrist, Harry softly pressed their lips together and Louis eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around Harry neck. It wasn't rough like normal, but Louis didn't mind.

They started backing up, lips still connected but passion started taking over their actions. Harry pushed Louis body against his as he opened the door to his bedroom, backing up until Louis fell on the bed with Harry on top.

Their lips instantly found each other again, and their tongues battled for dominance. Though this time, Louis noticed, it wasn't about power but something else.

Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He still went with it though. Harry swiftly removed Louis shirt, their lips parting in order for him to do so. His lips traced down from Louis jaw to his neck, feathering soft pecks across until he reached his collar bone. He nibbled teasingly on the skin but not hard enough to leave a bruise.

Louis started to carefully unbutton Harry shirt, fingers trembling. His back arched when Harry bit down on his neck, licking the sensitive skin afterwards.

"Harry," Louis groaned, pushing off Harry shirt and making his way down to his pants. "Take these damn things off!"

For once, he obeyed the command and squirmed out of both his pants and underwear. Louis followed his lead and soon both participants were naked on the bed, desperately kissing. Their hands wandered everywhere and it went on like this for a while before the need for more took over.

"On your knees," Harry gasped. Louis nodded, flipping over and spreading his legs for his boss. Harry opened the drawer beside him, searching for the bottle of lube he bought a while back.

"Harry," Louis impatiently moaned. Harry smirked, leaning over and lightly placing his tongue on Louis entrance making him squirm and pant even more.

He dipped his tongue lightly inside, something Louis clearly has never experienced before judging by how much he was gasping and making those little noises he loved so much. Removing his tongue, he quickly replaced it with one of his fingers, trying to make it less painful for him.

"Dammit, just do it!" Louis whined.

"Not yet," Harry refused him, adding a second digit and scissoring him open. His third finger pushed in slowly, searching for that spot.

Judging by Louis sharp intake of breath and how his hips jerked, he found it. Smirking, he grabbed his own hard member and gently started pushing into Louis.

"Harry I swear to God if you keep treating me like I'm going to break, I'm going to walk out of here," Louis growled.

Harry blinked in slight surprise but smirked. "Fine, have it your way." He trusted forward so his entire length was in Louis.

"Fuck," Louis panted. "Harder, Now!" Harry nodded, pulling out only to push in once again, hitting that same spot over and over again. Louis pushed himself back, letting go all of his reactions: his gasps, moans, and even some commands every now and then. 

They continued like this until both came at the same time, both yelling loudly once they did so. He slowly pulled out of Louis once the act was done and laid beside him. The brunet was smiling. "I missed that," he mumbled.

"Me too," Harry grinned.

"Hey," Louis stared into the eyes of his Boss.

"Why'd you do it differently? You weren't being as forceful or teasing. It was so gentle that it reminded me of Liam a couple times. Why?"

"You said that we were always doing it my way and how I wanted it," Harry partly lied, "so I figured I would do something you liked. But I was wrong. You like it rough just as much as I do."

Louis smirked, chuckling a bit. "I do. I tried getting Liam to be more forceful and not treat me as though I'd break, but he never listened. It was the one downside about being with him. The sex was just too... boring. I mean, the first couple of times it felt great and it was nice how he held me, but I just naturally like it a little messy."

"Amen!" Harry laughed, glad he overcame Liam in that instance.

"Why did you invite me over?" he abruptly changed the subject. "I know it wasn't just to fuck me. You wouldn't have cleaned your whole house for that."

"You noticed that?" Harry shifted towards him, casually tossing an arm over Louis shoulders and pulling him closer. If he didn't know any better, Louis would say that Harry was cuddling with him.

Saying nothing, he continued watching Harry. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before."

"You trust me?"

"Why not?" Harry smirked, fully aware that Louis was implying his own past with Liam Payne and how easily he could turn on the CEO.

"My parents divorced when I turn Three, Gemma, was Seven. He just packed up his things and left, never bothering to contact us. He could have been dead for all we knew. I've always hated him for that. I worked really hard to support mom since she was only working as a waitress and I got really good grades too. I wanted to get into a good school, you know? Well this one college accepted me with a scholarship and I left a day before graduation night. I was going to keep in contact with my friends and family, but something happened. I found my father."

Louis listened intensely, only briefly opening his mouth to comment before closing. He nodded and allowed Harry to continue with his back story. He wondered if Harry family knew he found his father. Lou told him differently though.

"He took me under his wing," Harry scoffed. "Can you believe it? Acted like he was happy to see me and told me I looked so much like him. I think the more time I spent with him, the more I hated him."

"Why bother staying by his side then?" Louis interrupted.

"I was desperate for some money, and he was teaching me how to make it," Harry sighed, shutting his eyes tightly at the memories.

"Friends aren't needed, so lose contact with him. Family holds you back, so separate from them. People are the key to your success, so you need to manipulate them into giving you everything. They don't have to like you, but they need to respect you. Turns out all of those qualities work if you want to go somewhere, so I followed them, but I still hated my dad. I thought once I graduated, I wouldn't need to manipulate or lie or cheat."

"So what happened?" He certainly wasn't nice or likable before.

"I forgot," Harry sighed, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling as though it held all the answers. "Once you start acting a certain way, your personality develops into it. I was cruel, manipulative successful, and great with women."

"And that's how you went from no one to world famous in a week?" Louis asked skeptically.

Harry shook his head, guilt actually boring onto his expression. "My dad..um.. he died. See, he always had this plan for himself and that's why he left us: we would have gotten in the way. He wrote down this plan of action and even bought a building and some workers to start it off with."

"How did he die?" he whispered softly.

"Me." The Curly fingers dug in Louis's skin, but he didn't say anything about it. He just listened as Harry revealed more and more about his past.

"He was choking on something, I forget what, and I didn't bother helping him. I just sat there and smiled at him because I was happy he was going to die. I didn't call an ambulance or save him, which I  
could have. I know the steps and processes of saving someone choking, but I didn't want to. I watched him die, and I changed his will, so he left everything to me: the money, the new business, and that plan. With all of those completely at my disposal, it didn't take that long for me to become known in the business world. My father was a smart man." There was a silent pause as Harry waited for his reaction.

Louis mouth was constantly opening and closing, in bewilderment at just what to say to the new secret at his disposal. On one hand Harry did indirectly murder a man, his own father, but surprisingly enough that wasn't what Louis was focused on. He looked back on all he knew about his boss and his past, connecting all the dots in his head.

"That's really underwhelming," Louis went with.

Harry blinked, appearing totally flabbergasted with the reaction choice. "What?"

"Hear me out," Louis quickly cut in. "All this time you seem like this total badass who I wouldn't be surprised to learn if you killed more people because you're that threatening. But when it all comes down to it, you have daddy issues. No offense but most people with daddy problems give up on life, grab a thong, and dance around on a pole so I don't know what you're doing running a business."

"Wow..." Harry snickered. "Not the reaction I was expecting." He chuckled but his eyes grew softer  
with each passing second.

"Harry I think you should contact your family. I'd kill for a proper family, no pun intended, but I don't have one. They're not... happy about my lifestyle so I stopped talking to them. Maybe you'll be happier if you do? I'm not sure. But you do have a lot and not just with the money, sex, and business. You have friends even if you get all your nerves. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." Harry smiled, leaning down and capturing Louis lips in one final kiss. It didn't last long, and Louis was asleep in Harry arms shortly after but the curly remained awake, thinking over Louis advice.

Contact his family? He's never thought about it, figuring Lou gave them updates on him. He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started vibrating on the drawer. Careful not to make any sudden movement and wake up Louis, he grabbed his phone and smiled. Speak of the devil...

"Lou?" he answered.

"Mr. Styles" she responded. "I'm starting to dig on Payne Company, but I haven't found anything so far. Once I do, I'll contact you immediately."

"Good," the unwavering authority was back in his voice, a complete opposite to how he was talking to Louis before.

She hung up, leaving Harry lying in bed with a smirk. It would only be a matter of time before he would crush Payne Company.

He didn't care if he didn't know him then; no one hurt his Lou and got away with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about late post. i don't have really much time cause college make it really hard to find my free time. so here we go.

-

Louis stormed into Harry office, slamming down his coffee on the desk. Part of Harry was scared to touch the beverage out of fear that it was smothered with sugar and cream like last time. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at his worker making him roll his eyes and hurl a newspaper in front of him. It had been one week since Harry revealed his secret, and the two became closer than before much to their friend's shock.

"Read the headline," Louis growled.

Styles Attempting to Crush Payne?

Harry frowned. Were his intentions that obvious? Most likely. He met Louis furious eyes and tried to think of a way to escape the boy's fury. 

"What?" Harry smiled innocently. "We've been planning to do this for a while, Louis. He's rising with power, and I need to put a stop to it before he can beat us out. It has nothing to do with you."

"Bullshit." Louis eyes blazed with absolute fury. "You put an end to this right now, or I swear to God-"

"You'll what?"Harry interrupted, something closely related to jealous entering his conscious.

He's felt jealousy before when he was in high school and Perrie was being pursued by many. This feeling was a bit stronger, a bit angrier. 

Was Louis truly defending the one who hurt him the most? The one who desperately tried to hide him and broke up with him without a second thought? Wasn't this something Louis wanted? Revenge didn't seem too out of character for him. After all, he attempted to beat up Nick, did he not?

"Louis, you have no power over me. No authority, so I can do what I want."

"Like hell I don't have authority over you!" Louis screamed. "You and I both know I'm not just for fucking anymore. We're friends , dammit! As a friend, I do have authority over you and I damn well should since you're acting like Liam fucked and broke up with you!" 

Harry sighed, all anger disappearing. Perhaps he should have told Louis about his plan considering it involved him. So this was breaking someone's trust? He made a mental note to try and not do that to Louis again. 

"I'm sorry," he said meaningfully. "I was angry that he hurt you, and I wanted to make him pay. Please understand I did this for you." Much like Harry, Louis anger dissolved pretty quickly after the small speech. 

His voice softened when he explained, "I don't need protecting Harry. Call off your plans." 

Harry nodded and watched as Louis exited the room. With a heavy sigh, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Lou number. It only took a few rings for the woman to answer in her normally perky tone. 

"The plan's off," he found himself saying. It went against every fiber of his being, but it was up to Louis. He's never met Liam before and this act was for Louis. But if Louis didn't want it, what good was the plan?

"Payne will no longer be targeted."

It's silent for a few seconds and soon Lou is laughing over the phone. 

"Oh my!" Lou laughed. "Did Louis feel bad for the other CEO? He probably didn't want another company being destroyed by you. Ah, he's got you wrapped around his pretty finger!"

"Lou," Harry snarled.

"Sorry Mr. Styles," Lou finished her laughing. "I'm sorry. The plans will be canceled."

"Good," Harry grumbled and hung up.

Now that he thought about it, Lou and Louis were right. For so mean years, he manipulated and schemed. Because of his heartlessness, people lost everything and he took pride in that. And now look at him. 

One pretty boy walks in and plays his game. He sleeps with him but doesn't outright fall for him. Was that really all it took? Someone who didn't play hard to get but at the same time, didn't give him what he wanted? Either way, he laughed at the irony. To think, the great CEO Harry Styles was taken down by some pretty boy looking for a job.

-

Zayn typed away on his computer, trying to organize the fashion show a local mall asked him to do. It would "show off his models and his new design easily" which was always a good thing, but they were clearly underpaying his workers, especially Luke considering his fame in the modeling world.

Niall merely sat on the ground in a childish fashion, glancing through wedding magazines and ideas for a theme or setting. Zayn chuckled but didn't speak up his own ideas as Niall declared he wanted to plan most of the details. 

"Zayn," Luke walked in the office without knocking. "You finally have a set payment on that damn job?"

"They are being difficult," Zayn confessed. "Just wait for a moment and I'll try to work things out."

"Okay," Luke shrugged, catching sight of Niall on the floor with full concentration on the magazines. 

He snickered, seeing that exact stress on his own husband before. "Wedding plans?"

"Yep."

"Need help?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." Luke laughed, sitting next to Niall. 

Gold papered invitations lay calmly beside the magazines, and Luke couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. Reaching towards the letters, he picked each up and went through them individually. Both their parents were invited as well as Luke and his husband. What struck him as odd was the invitation for Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. That, and Harry Styles family.

"Louis really does fit in perfectly."

"Yeah," Zayn smirked. "He's a cool guy. I'm glad your husband decided to introduce us."

"Technically it was Harry as well." Luke eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you inviting him? Aren't you guys not friends?" 

Niall poked his head up, beaming. "We have been this entire time! He's just so bad at showing it."

"Yeah," Luke snickered. "Harry is just one big ball of sunshine." An abrupt gasp shot from Niall lips as he stood up, eyes wide and happy. 

"I know what we're going to do for our wedding!" he cried out happily, bouncing up and down. 

Again, Luke smiled at how Ashton did the same thing when an idea stuck him for their wedding: a small, private field in the middle of spring. It was very nice and poetic and even the "rocker" Luke enjoyed the prettiness of it all.

"What are you going to do?" Zayn asked but was promptly ignored when Niall dashed out of the office energetically. 

The Designer tilted his head in an adorable fashion, turning to his top employee. "Did Ashton do that when he thought of your wedding idea?"

"Nah, he slapped me in the face first before running out," Luke smirked.

-

Harry Styles peculiar personality filled Louis mind as he walked home. The kindness and sincerity that erupted from the rumored cold hearted man jolted him more than once. For a moment or two, Louis almost thought Harry was in love with him but dismissed it instantly. No, Harry was not in love with him but rather didn't know how to go about with being friends. All the romantic appearances were not meant to be romantic but platonic. 

After all, Harry was a very stubborn, outspoken man. If he loved Louis, he would have said so by now. And what about that secret Harry promised he would tell him next week?

"Louis?" a tone he knew all too well came out of nowhere. 

Louis whipped around, narrowing his eyes at Liam Payne, who was waiting for him just a block from Styles Company. 

A low growl escaped from his throat at seeing his ex-boyfriend in his old business outfit. It was the one he always came home in; the one Louis had to strip him of before Liam made love to him.

"Liam." His voice was cold.

"We need to talk."

-

Harry sent Louis home early that day since it was a rather slow one. He actually decided to focus on how to confess instead of handling the morons that advised him on how to run the company. For the longest time, he debated between sweet and sentimental or just blurting it out with no build up. 

Would that be appropriate? Considering how Louis used to date Liam Payne, he leaned more towards sweet and sentimental. That was one trait Liam was known for.

"Having trouble?" a voice teased.

Perrie laughed when he glared at her, something she's never truly done before. But this glare was less threatening and not meant to scare her. She understood that look as she's seen it plenty of times. 

"You're going to confess to Louis?"

"Yes." Perrie actually blinked. Well, that was fairly easy. 

"I thought you were going to deny it for a second."

"Why bother?" Harry snorted. "I'm in love with him, and it's really easy to tell."

"It is," Perrie mumbled to herself.

Shrugging, she sat down on the chair across from Harry table and stared at him. How should he confess to a man like Louis? From the weeks of knowing him, Perrie had absolutely no clue. 

Perhaps she should ask Ashton, considering they were much closer? It didn't help, and it baffled Perrie. 

"Be yourself."

"I've been myself," he retorted. "It wouldn't go that well. I'd just say it out of nowhere and give him no explanation whatsoever."

"You're definitely not sentimental," she agreed. 

"Why not just tell him why then? What made you notice him, why he's different, and you love him for it."

Harry groaned. "So sentimental and sweet?"

"Can you really go any other route?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "No, I guess you can't. Thanks Perrie. You've been a great help."

"You're welcome," the blonde smirked, standing up and walking to the door.

"I like your ring, by the way." Harry told her just as she exited the room. Biting back a smile, she rubbed her ring with her two fingers, nodding to herself. 

Who knows? Maybe Harry and Louis would get a set of rings soon.

-

"So..." Liam drawled awkwardly. He handed Louis the cup of tea just the way he liked it: Yorkshire tea with sugar and cream. 

When he took a sip, Louis was filled with nostalgia from when Liam made him Tea every morning before they went to work in separate vehicles. Ironically, Louis made coffee for Harry each morning. 

The brunet peacefully sat on the bench, suspiciously glaring at his ex-boyfriend. Dammit, he hasn't changed a bit, Louis thought bitterly. 

His smile was still breathtaking and his touched lingered on Louis skin, making his heart pound violently in his chest. 

"I see you have a thing for powerful CEO's." Louis eyes flared and he scooted farther from Liam, adding unneeded distance between them.

How dare he imply such a thing? Yes, he was sleeping with Harry but that did not mean Liam could just assume it off the bat. 

"His company was the only one willing to accept me. All the others rejected me because of your influence!"

"What are you talking about?" Liam questioned, appearing as though he didn't know about the lies he's been spreading. 

Louis eyebrows furrowed and he took a closer look at him. The man he once loved could not lie, and his eyes were so honest that Louis was temporary taken aback. Liam did not spread the vile rumors about him. He was sure of that now.

"The interviews." Louis explained reluctantly. 

Would Liam truly believe him? Or would he deem him a liar as he's done before? Still, Louis wondered if Nick had something to do with his misfortune on being hired.

"They all said you labeled me as lazy and violent."

"I did not!" Liam exclaimed, confusion morphing to anger. 

Yes, Louis remembered fairly clearly now, Liam was just as protective of him as Harry.

"Louis, I love you! Why on earth would I-"

"You called me a slut!" Louis hissed angrily. 

His nails dug into the palm of his hand at the memory. He was sure his Tea cup would have broken if not for his restraint. 

Memories of how he had no clue what to expect when he walked into Liam office only to be called a cheater, of how it felt the next morning when he realized Liam was gone. 

"You think I'd give something as personal as my virginity to you then go around sleeping with other people for kicks?"

"What are you doing with Harry then?" Liam spat out, jealousy evident in his voice. 

He had no right! He had no right to be jealous when he was the one who ended the relationship.

"Whatever the hell I want to!" Louis glared at him. "You dumped me."

"You cheated!"

"I never-"

"Look," Liam interrupted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I get it. I went overboard with the whole secret thing which made you want to cheat. It's my fault too, so let's move on?" Louis wanted to argue that he didn't cheat but remained silent.

While not as stubborn as Harry, Liam would not budge once he's decided something. "I love you Louis."

"Why are you telling me this?" All of his anger flushed out in less than five words. Now he just felt drained and wanted to lie down in his bed for the next year.

"I want you back. I'm offering you your old job and to give us a second chance," Liam puppy brown eyes were pleading. 

Always so honest, Louis thought sadly. Unguarded, sentimental, and honest were all things he associated with him. "We were relatively happy, right?"

"...Yes." Key word being relatively. 

He remembered the lies, the secrets, and how Liam was ashamed of being gay just as his parents were horrified at his own sexual orientation. 

But he also recalled the good morning kisses, the secret dates, and the love that bloomed so nicely between them. He gave up his own virginity for the man sitting next to him, pleading for him to come back.

"Then please," Liam whispered, and Louis knew if they were in private, Liam would kiss him. 

But it was midday in public and he would never risk such a scandal. Harry would have lavished his mouth by now. Hell, Harry wouldn't have bothered asking or pleading. 

The stubborn fool would have just declared Louis was working for him again.

"Liam." Louis sighed. "It's complicated. I can't just leave Styles Company. I have friends there. Not just Harry but Ashton and Perrie. All three of them have introduced me to so many great people. Hell, I'm friends with Zayn Malik, and he's a lovable narcissistic. Did you know that?"

"Were you attracted to his power as well?" Liam spat out bitterly and the good mood disappeared automatically. 

"He is a powerful CEO."

"I'm friends with his fiancé, Niall." Louis sighed, exhausted from the fight moments before.

He didn't want to say that he was attracted to Zayn at first. Man, he really had a thing for powerful, dominant men. 

"Don't assume the worst of me, Liam."

"I'm sorry." Liam apologized. And he meant it this time.

"I am too." Liam bit his lip, reaching out and holding Louis hand in his own. A risky move according to the standards of their past relationship. 

"Do you accept my offer? Work for me again, please. I love you. I thought I could forget you by dating girls, but that night I saw you with him I knew I couldn't. I want you back."

"Liam..." Louis whispered softly.

-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you guys already hear Harry song? what do you think?. i already hear the freakin song is so fckin amazing, i dont even can't count anymore how much time i spend to hear the song and sing along, its already on repeated on my spotify. ANDDDD about the TWEETS. i'm really screaming and crying at the same time because I feel so Fookin ALIVE, and finally i can sleep so well. Even IF the tweets its not real but still LARRY IS FUCKING REAL BITCH SO GET OVER IT!!. enjoy the story.

Nick hissed angrily at the yellow bruises still on his chest. How long has it been since Harry beat him up? And he still had those goddamn bruises? He spat out curses, lightly touching the fading injuries. All he wanted was for his brother to be safe and happy, but Louis Tomlinson was making that task impossible.

First he turns him gay, and then he breaks his heart by fooling around with another CEO. "Whore," Nick snarled. Power attracted Louis, and he was willing to bet if Liam gained more, Louis would come crawling back.

"What are you doing?" Liam amused voice shattered through his train of thought.

Whirling around to face his step brother, Nick frowned at how anxious his brother appeared. Liam eyes dashed towards the wounds on his chest, and Nick temporarily struggled to remember the lie he told his step brother. Was he robbed or was it a bar fight over a girl?

"Nothing," he reassured him standing up and taking in the stress over flooding his step brother's face.

"What happened to you?"

That made Liam flinch. "You remember my old secretary Louis Tomlinson?"

Yes. How could he forget? But, then again, Liam didn't know that Nick discovered their little relationship on accident. At least his step brother didn't take it up the ass, or Nick would have killed him instead of just destroying his life.

"I remember." He replied stiffly. "He attacked me."

"He was stressed," Liam argued.

"Why are you defending him?" Nick bit back.

Liam hesitated. "I... I offered him his job back, and I want you to support me on this." Offered him his job back or the chance at corrupting his brother again?

Nick growled. "What if he hurts you? Liam, he's clearly unstable, and who knows if he decides to attack you next? He's bad news." Instead of agreeing with him, or even arguing,

Liam just laughed. "You've always been so protective of me, Nick. I'll be fine. I mean, you took him down easily after you got over your surprise at being attacked, and I've beaten you a couple times when we wrestled."

"But-"

"Please." Liam eyes melted into ones that reminded Nick of a small, defenseless puppy begging for a treat. Yes, he hated Louis more than anything, but he cared far more about Liam. Closing his eyes, Nick rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"I'm not going to get along with him, but... I'll support you." Nick sighed, completely defeated, and that was the truth.

The moment Louis walked into the building, Nick would take no time in trying to make his workplace a living Hell. But he wouldn't mess with their relationship a second time. Liam was a grown man, and he would soon see the error of sleeping with a man.

Because, in the end, he loved his brother and could never hurt him again. No matter how much it made his stomach clench that he was going through a gay phase.

-

"No way!" Ashton breathed out.

"Uh huh." Perrie grinned happily.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." Perrie confirmed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy!" Ashton practically squealed, jumping into Perrie arms and hugging her tightly.

The blonde just laughed wholeheartedly, squeezing her friend back with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"About what?" Louis chuckled.

them jumped in surprise, whirling around to see the subject of their gossip standing. there with an amused smirk. Under his eyes were huge bags of purple and he appeared to be paler than usual, but they didn't notice at the time. They were too hung up on what they knew would happen that night.

"You'll see," Ashton slyly grinned, resting an arm almost flirtatiously on his shoulder.

It reminded him of how much they flirted around when they first met and when it started to dial down after they figured out the other was married. It was reassuring, in a way.

Louis leaned into the touch, smiling. "Oh? Will I?" Ashton hummed, looking to be on the verge of just pulling his best male friend into a giant hug.

Of course, that might give away that something special was going to happen to him specifically.

"Come on," Perrie giggled. "Let's leave him alone to make Harry coffee."

"Don't pour the sugar in it, Lou!" Ashton called out.

"Me? I would never!" Louis replied, being mockingly innocent.

They Both giggled loudly as they walked out, reminding Louis of a pair of school girls who just heard a good piece of gossip. Probably, knowing this place and how those two seemed to gossip and have fun as they worked. It made the place more lively, and it was one thing to put on the "why he should stay list". But, the "why he should go list" was practically tied with it.

"Dammit," he grumbled, seizing the coffee mug before it over flowed.

Bursting out of the tiny room, he stalked his way to Harry office wondering if he should tell him. But, knowing how possessive Harry could be about his friends, he'd probably drive over to his ex-boyfriend's house and strangle him.

When he arrived in Harry office, he found himself on autopilot, informing Harry of all the meetings he had that day and handing over his coffee with ease.

"Thanks," he laughed, taking a sip of the beverage. "And Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming over to my place at eight," he informed him without missing a beat.

Louis playfully rolled his eyes. "Got it."

As he exited the room, he pondered on those words. Though he strongly doubted it, a sliver of him couldn't help but worry Harry discovered Liam offer.

Again, he highly doubted because Harry would have confronted him about and demanded he stay rather than taking him to the security of his mansion. Which meant Harry would either take him out again or they were going to have sex.

Would that be alright considering Liam deal? Does that count as cheating on him even though they aren't together? And what about Harry? Would he feel betrayed that the first friend he's had in a long time ditched him to go back to his ex-boyfriend?

"Dammit," Louis grumbled to himself for the second time that morning.

-

Josh stared at the four invitations with glee and uncertainty. They just arrived at the office, and the other three were looking at the small slips of paper with certain glee. Lou, Tom, and Paul started blabbering about how romantic a sunset wedding would be for Niall and Zayn (though mostly Lou), and Josh wondered just how Niall and Zayn knew those three. He didn't bother asking, because that might sound rude to his co-workers/friends. Ever since the Nick incident, Josh couldn't help but continue to visit these interesting characters.

"Now I have to top this," Josh jokingly added. "Perrie and I are getting married soon."

"We know," Tom grinned happily.

"I have to call Anne!" Lou gasped, grabbing her phone and pressing it against her ear. "Niall and Zayn have really outdone themselves! Who do you think planned the wedding?"

"Zayn," Paul cut in. "He's a giant romantic, and he would want something like this for Niall."

"I think Niall," Tom disagreed. "Because Zayn is so busy, he would want to be the planner to take stress off from him."

When did they meet Zayn and Niall? Did Harry introduce them? Either way, Josh was completely confused, and even more so when Lou shushed them all and started talking with this "Anne".

Words flew out the door, implying that Lou knew the boys when they were much younger. While it puzzled Josh, he didn't bother asking. By the end of the call, Lou agreed to sit next to the family during the wedding.

"Oh she is so nice." Lou smiled.

"I know," Tom huffed out.

Josh smirked, nudging the big man. "So when are you getting married?" Instantly, Tom turned bright red, sputtering out all kinds of nonsense that made everyone in the room laugh.

-

The moment Harry answered the door, Louis realized tonight would be the night Harry would tell him that big secret everyone knew but him. It was easy to figure out as Harry turned bright red and tripped on his own rug when he opened the door for him.

Silently snickering, Louis tried his best not to make the CEO feel nervous, which was a strange feeling. It must have been one heck of a secret, and Louis honestly felt honored he wanted to tell him.

"Where to?"

"The couch?" Harry shrugged but still looked as though he was trying to calm himself down.

Louis nodded and tried to clench down the urge to ask why they weren't going to his bedroom.

That made much more sense, didn't it? Harry would confess his big secret, and they would end up screwing each other senseless for the rest of the night. Were they doing it on the couch then? No, Harry was much classier than that.

So Louis sat down and smiled when Harry literally stumbled into his seat.

"Listen," Harry coughed, clearly embarrassed. "You're different from a lot of people."

"Yes, so I've heard," Louis smirked.

That appeared to calm Harry down. The curly chuckled a bit, the nervous edge in his eyes completely gone.

"I tend to treat everything like a game, and I get disappointed when people don't hold up to my expectations. With people, I expect them to fall for me. Even when they express dislike for me, they always end up in my bed. Unless, of course, you're talking about Luke. But he's a gay, so he doesn't count." Louis snorted, and Harry gave another tiny laugh.

"You were different in that sense. You played the game perfectly, and soon it wasn't a game anymore to me. When I found out someone beat you up, I wanted them dead. Liam broke your heart? Bring his company down and shatter him. Even when that bartender was hitting on you, I couldn't stand it."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Louis leaned closer to Harry, puzzled. Yes, he remembered all of those occurrences, but what did that have to do with the secret? That Harry cared about him? Well, Louis already knew they were friends. Surely Harry knew that too?

"It started that night when I was frustrated and tried to pick up some chick," Harry bit his lip. "No matter what she did, I just couldn't get into it. I kept comparing her to you, and it hit me. I stormed out of there and found you flirting, so I kidnapped you."

"What..." the smaller man started to sound nervous. "What suddenly 'hit you'?"

"Louis," Harry looked at him directly in the eye. "I'm in love with you."

Louis eyes widened in pure shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to end this story so bad so i will update till finish. And then i can make another story.

Harry watched closely as Louis eyes darted between random objects scattered throughout the room and his eyes. He could literally count the amount of times Louis lips parted to say something only to abruptly shut.

Hands trembling only slightly, Harry fought back the urge to grab hold of Louis fingers to calm him down. Clearly this wasn't how Louis expected the evening to go.

Finally, Louis sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he breathed out, "It was so obvious."

"Excuse me?" The CEO frowned, wondering what kind of response to a confession that was.

His continued to pound heavily in his chest as he waited for Louis to tell him of his actual feelings but realized with dread he would have to wait just a bit longer. It seems as though Louis could barely function let alone confess his emotions.

"It was so obvious!" Louis sprang up from his seat, pacing back and forth like a madman. "The dates, the possessive behavior, the jealousy, why you wanted to crush Liam company and Nick, the bodyguards, how the sex changed from fucking to loving... it was right in front of me, and I didn't see it!"

Harry shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant and calmer than he actually was. "I wasn't trying to hide anything."

"Who else knew?" Louis let out a rugged laugh. "Perrie and Ashton figured out you were confessing today. Luke and Josh probably know too, and if Luke knows then Zayn and Niall... dammit, was I the only one who was clueless?"

Suddenly Louis plopped down on the seat again, staring at his shaking hands.

"It doesn't matter who knows," Harry scooted closer, not touching the boy. "I'd willingly scream my love for you in the middle of a crowded, public place for all I care. What matters is that I do love you and you're the first person I've ever loved."

"Harry," Louis whispered, his body ceasing all movement. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I don't love you." 

Harry eyebrows furrowed, his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide with shock. "You don't...?"

"I'm in love with Liam," Louis sadly told him.

His blue eyes were stricken with such pity and sorrow but, from what Harry could tell, no love. After all of their past encounters, all of the secrets shared between them, the idea of rejection never really came to Harry. He figured there would be problems with publicity and Louis might have trouble opening up to Harry with his love, out of fear from what happened with Liam, but never rejection.

"I've always been in love. with Liam, and I probably always will be. I just... I thought we were really good friends who liked to have a little fun on the side. Harry, I'm so sorry."

"No," he blurted out, not understanding why he wasn't angry.

Whenever something complicated happened, whenever he didn't want to deal with the unpleasant emotions something brought him, he resorted to anger. Rage was comfortable, understandable, and easy. Heartbreak and loneliness were not. So why wasn't he lashing out on Louis like he normally would be? Why was he unable to cover up his vulnerability and laugh about how this was a big joke?

"It's fine. You don't have to love me back. I just wanted to tell you that I do." He's really fallen hard for Louis.

Nodding, Louis leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Harry cheek, as though that would offer some form of comfort. The feeling of Louis lips lingered as the said boy stood up and whispered his apologizes once again, before thoroughly exiting the house.

As the cold nightly air flowed around Louis body, he slowly felt his fingers move without consent, touching his own cheek where a sudden wetness formed.

"Why?" Louis whispered, his voice choked up as he broke down into sobs. "Why am I crying all of a sudden?"

-

Harry Styles suffered a horrid night of dreams about his father, something he hasn't done in a long time. That, in short, made him look terrifying when he walked into work with bags under his eyes and darkened green eyes that caused his employees to flinch at him, something they haven't done since Louis messed up Harry coffee and received an apology for it.

When he slammed the door to his office, the whole work space started whispering to each other, all blaming Louis for his mood.

Meanwhile, Harry simply sagged at his desk, monotonously going through emails and wondering if Louis would bother coming to work today. It was a foolish thought, as Louis was very dedicated and wouldn't let a mere confession stop him from working. Still, the cowardly part of Harry hoped he wouldn't come if only to give his heart some time to heal. Perhaps if he threw himself into work and tried not to think about it? Nodding to himself, Harry turned his attention to the schedule for today.

It was one of those board meetings he needed to attend every couple of months. The CEO would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved. At least this way he has an excuse to ignore Louis throughout the day.

An excuse to ignore Louis..Dammit, since when has he become so pathetic? Sighing, he stood up and started walking to the conference room for the meeting about to start.

What useless information would they go over today? How Styles Company has been on top again? Or how Harry was, as usual, running it amazingly? It was all the same thing every year, and he was never bothered by it. So when he sat down and noticed the ominous stares directed at him, he frowned.

"What?" he snapped, putting on that tough exterior mask of his.

"We heard about your new secretary," the first man stated, eyes narrowing. "Louis Tomlinson, correct?"

"Louis William Tomlinson if you want the exact name," Harry offered a sarcastic smile.

Really? That's what they were going to discuss today? To think he thought this meeting would distract him from Louis.

"Why?"

"We looked into him," the second man stated. "Just as we do for all your new secretaries. Mr. Styles, he managed to steal some files but with the use of some of our best hackers, we found out what he was hiding. He used to be a very dedicated employee of Payne Company."

"And was fired due to attacking a fellow employee," the first man cut in again. "Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

Harry ground his teeth together in frustration. So Louis secret was discovered? Well, at least part of it was.

"Doesn't what seem suspicious?"

"That a supposedly loyal, calm headed employee of Payne Company randomly threw a fit and attacked the CEO's step brother?" the second man raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Styles it could be a very well plotted scheme set up by Liam himself to obtain information."

"You're joking." Harry deadpanned.

"We are not."

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. What was he supposed to say? That Louis threw that fit because Liam just ended the secret relationship between them and his stepbrother is the one that caused it? It didn't sound remotely believable and it would reveal the one thing Louis was the most sensitive about. Especially considering Louis was still in love with the bastard.

"I've talked to Louis many times. I can assure you he is not the type of person that would give away information," he explained. "He even told me about the incident at Payne Company."

"Then what about this?" the third man opened a picture on the projector in the room.

On the photo was Louis having coffee with Liam Payne. It was recent, Harry could tell. Louis was wearing the same outfit as when he screamed at Harry to 'stop attacking Liam Payne'. Automatically he knew Louis wasn't betraying him, although he couldn't stop the arising jealousy and possession at the photo.

His trust in Louis wouldn't be enough to convince the board members.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry sighed. "Fire him? He is no threat to us."

"It's either him or us," the first man glared at him. "We refuse to work for a company less than the best. If this boy decides to betray us, this company will be ruined."

"You can't be serious," his eyebrows shot up.

It would be fine if only one man left but all of them? There were, in total, around fifteen board members but only three truly took action in the decision making. If these three quit, so would the rest. Styles Company would not be able to survive that.

"Us or Lewis Tomlinson." Sighing in defeat, Harry started to rub his temples again, fighting the urge to strangle those three.

He desperately wanted to choose Louis, to tell these men to go screw themselves. But the company was at stake, and he couldn't risk it. Maybe he could come up with an elaborate plan to save Louis later. Right now he needed to save his company.

"His name is Louis, and he'll be gone by the end of the day."

-

Louis strode into work with heavy bags under his eyes. After Harry confession, he ended up going home and crying himself to sleep for reasons unknown to him. The ache in his belly reminded him of the morning after Liam broke up with him, and Louis couldn't possibly understand why. Perhaps it was due to how close he was with Harry.

He did inform him of his past, something he did not even hint at to Ashton. Speaking of, Ashton and Perrie were patiently waiting at his desk giggling and blushing with joy. He sighed; time to break the news.

"Hey guys," he forced a smile.

"He didn't get any sleep," Ashton dramatically pointed at the shades of purple under his eyes. "You know what that means!"

"Fun night?" Perrie smirked.

"Awful night." Louis plopped down on his seat, running his fingers through his hair. "You guys knew he was in love with me?"

Both appeared confused. "Well yeah" Perrie nodded. "It was obvious."

"Yeah," Louis snorted. "It really was."

"Lou?" Ashton inched forward. "Did he do something?"

"Yeah!" he threw his arms in the air to make a point, although exaggerated. "He freakin' confessed his eternal love for me, and I don't love him back! Why didn't you people warn me about this or open my eyes or even hinted that he might be in love? I could have done something to prevent my minor heart attack!"

Perrie eyes practically tripled in size as her mouth dropped open. It would have been almost comical if it wasn't such a serious conversation.

"Wait a minute... you don't love him back? You rejected Harry Styles?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"What?" Ashton covered his mouth with hand. "But you two were so good together. What about all of those dates and the sex? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did!" Louis voice cracked in the middle, and shit he didn't want to start crying again.

"I really valued Harry as a friend, and I thought he felt the same way. I thought the sex was just a side thing, and we stopped having it for a while once we became really close. The dates... well I just thought Harry didn't know the difference between something fancy to throw for someone you love and a nice outing with a friend. I never took it too seriously"

"Lou," Ashton wrapped his arms around Louis shoulders. "To think we were worried Harry would accidentally break your heart."

The phone's shrill ring broke their moment, and Louis quickly answered it before whoever was on the other line decided to hang up. Ashton and Perrie watched as his expression fell.

"Oh Harry? Yeah, I can go to your office Okay. Bye."

"You're being called to his office?" Perrie frowned. "Harry normally just personally gets you."

"Maybe he just wants to avoid the awkward confrontation for a little longer," Louis tried to joke.

The two girls' eyes followed him with concern as he disappeared behind the office doors that lead directly to Harry. Sighing, both pulled out their phones and quickly texted their beloved others the news as to avoid them asking Harry or Louis about it. Without another word, they went back to their own jobs with diminishing hope in their hearts.

-

Meanwhile Louis tried to calm his quickening heart rate when his eyes landed on Harry, who appeared far too stressed for his own good. Biting his lip, he briefly wondered if he caused that by rejecting him. He approached the edge of Harry desk and flinched at the overall serious way Harry was staring at him. Whatever he wanted to tell him, it wasn't good.

"Louis." He sounded exhausted. "I have some bad news..You're... you're being let off." Louis blinked, uneasily laughing.

"What?"

"It has nothing to do with last night, I assure you." Harry leaned back on his chair. "But the board members discovered your past with Payne company and declared it was either you or them. I'm sorry, but for the best interest of the company I have to pick them."

"Oh." Louis straightened up, coughing in his hands and attempting to calm himself.

The last time he experienced something similar to this was when Liam dumped him. Well, unlike last time, he was going down gracefully and with dignity. Not kicking and screaming like a pathetic child.

"Thank you, Mr. Styles, for giving me the opportunity to work with you. It has been an overall pleasure, and I hope your company flourishes."

"Louis-"

"Goodbye," he smiled, turning around and walking out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Dammit, why was he crying again? It was one job and one friend he lost. No, that was a lie. By being fired, he was losing Perrie and Ashton, thereby losing Zayn, Niall, Josh, and Luke with them. But what stung the most was how he might never see Harry again. His best friend, who fell in love with him and was forced to fire him.

As he walked out of the building, he subconsciously pulled out his phone, unaware of his own actions until the screen was pressed against his ear and a familiar voice answered.

"Liam? Hey it's Louis. I'd like to take up that job offer."

-

"What?!" Niall exclaimed.

"Yeah." Zayn replied knowingly.

"But they were so good together!"

"I know."

"Fuck!" Niall cursed, falling back on his couch.

They were in their house when Luke finally called them about the news regarding Harry and Louis. Unexpectedly, Louis rejected Harry and claimed he didn't love him. As shocking as that was, Niall tried to think back to all the times Louis implied his "love" for Harry.

His mind went through all the stories Perrie and Ashton told, all the little moments he's seen, and could think of none. They were so excited Harry finally fell in love that they missed how Louis treated the whole situation in a platonic manner (well besides the sex).

"I know," Zayn was rubbing his back. "We can't force Louis to love Harry. I think we just hoped he would so we would have our old friend back"

"What's going to happen now?" Niall whimpered, leaning his head against Zayn shoulder.

"Is Harry going to go back to the way he was? What if he becomes worse? Zayn, we just got him back, and I don't want to lose him again"

His fiancé nodded in understanding. "Me too."

Not too long after he said that, a faint knock was heard at the door. Niall and Zayn questionably glanced at each other before rushing towards the door.

Expecting it to be Louis, they hurled open the wooden door to see someone even more unexpected.

Harry Styles stood there, drenched from the pouring rain. His green eyes held such unstable sadness and misfortune that it made Zayn flinched. His clothes stuck to his body from the wetness outside and he was hunched over, shivering due to the cold winds. For the first time in a long time, Harry Styles looked absolutely vulnerable.

"Harry!" Niall exclaimed, pushing the man in without hesitation and slamming the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," the CEO gave the couple a completely fake smile. "I just... my mansion is so lonely. Have you ever noticed that? I normally have Louis spend nights over but now he's not there. Or at the company. The board members fired him for his previous jobs."

"Oh my," the blonde man whispered, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "You can stay with us. We don't have a guest room but we have a couch, if you'd like. You can freshen up too."

"I'll show you the way to the shower," Zayn agreed, leading his friend to the bathroom.

His soon to be husband watched them leave with a tremble in his hand. Of all the person as he thought Harry would take, this wasn't one of them. Harry would have normally been cruel, angry, and hiding all weaknesses behind lies and harmful deceptions.

What on earth did Louis do to him? For the most part, it was an awful situation. His best friend's heart was broken and it was due to his other best friend. Yet, a small slither of him leaped for joy at this new development. Instead of pushing them out, Harry was welcoming them back in with open arms, something Niall didn't think he would do even if Louis did return his feelings.

So, overall, was it such a bad thing? At the moment, Niall couldn't decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh..sorry. Please don't hate me! Xx, M.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im really lazy to edit anything.

"Ashton?" Luke soft voice rang delicately in Ashton ear.

The boy groaned quite loudly in response and just buried his head further into the pillow as though to block out everything. Normally he was a bit more cooperative in the mornings, but it wasn't by much.

Still Luke couldn't help but pity his husband as his best friend was recently fired and broke his boss's heart Rubbing his forehead in mild irritation, he tried a different way to wake up Ashton: ripping off the blankets, shoving him off of the bed, and screaming at him to get up. It worked like a charm.

"Luke!" Ashton screeched, rubbing his butt which was the first to hit the carpeted floor. "I was sleeping!"

"It's time for work, darling," Luke teased but soon a serious frown tugged at his lips. "Will you be okay?"

As he shook his head, stood up from his sitting position on the floor. Fearful eyes met Luke worried ones.

"No." he honestly spoke. "Harry going to be awful today, and Louis won't be there to calm him down. Actually Louis won't be there to joke and flirt with me either! It's going to be a mess."

"Actually," Luke cut in, approaching his husband and wrapping his arms around Ashton waist.

"Harry might not be so cruel today. I got a text from Zayn, and he stayed the night over at their place. Apparently he looked pretty vulnerable. Can you imagine that?"

"No." Ashton eyebrows furrowed. "I can't. Why didn't he just go back to being heartless? His heart was broken, so I thought he'd be even worse than before."

"Maybe," he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"But if you think about it, Louis made him feel for the first time in years. Harry started being nicer and hanging out with his old friends. Now that he's let all that emotion in I don't think he can let it go so easily. He needs us, and he's not afraid to show it anymore."

Ashton nodded, briefly pecking Luke lips. "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart." Luke smirked back, breaking their embrace only to playfully slap Ashton butt. "Now get a move on!"

Rolling his eyes, Ashton laughed. "Okay! Okay!"

Still, it didn't ease his worry. Harry may have opened up to his friends, but what about Louis? Would he stay in contact with them or disappear? Frankly he wasn't sure but desperately hoped for the former.

-

Two Weeks Later

"Isn't he...?"

"Oh my gosh..."

"Better not set him off..."

"What's he doing back here?"

Those were few of the many whispers Louis had to deal with that morning when he walked into his old building. Granted he dealt with the same types of whispers and gossip from Harry company although they just wanted to know the details of his dating life. The coworkers he had now simply treated him as though he were some wild animal. Maybe that was to be expected although promised they forgot.

After he made the call, Liam needed to setup some of his paper work and old files. Some of his advisors strongly recommended that he wouldn't be welcomed back, and it took Liam quite a while to convince them otherwise.

One of the main advisors must have been Nick Grimshaw, Louis thought silently to himself. Well he finally made it back anyway. When he moved to sit in his old seat, horrid nostalgia filled him as he remembered sitting here and doing nothing.

Sure he had acquaintances here but never friends that he would go out of his way to talk to. He sighed and decided to just start his work and not think of anything. Which, as it turned out, was pretty damn hard.

"Tomlinson." A harsh voice interrupted his train of thought.

He tried not to groan. "Grimshaw." Raising an unamused eyebrow, he continued, "Haven't seen you since Harry beat the shit out of you."

The man flinched at the memory, and Louis bit back a smirk. "Don't act so high and mighty Tomlinson. You're still just a not good faggot."

"Oh back to middle school insults, are we?"

"Slut." Nick hissed.

Louis tiredly rubbed his forehead. "And what is your definition of a slut? Mine is someone who will have any type of sexual relation with just about anyone they so please. I've had one or two boyfriends in the past, I've only had sex with one boyfriend and one friend with benefits, and I've only flirted around. How is that anywhere near a slut?"

"You sure about that?" he tried to sound threatening. "What about how eager you were to get into Malik bed?"

"Oooh," Louis voice dripped with sarcasm. "I, a single man, tried to flirt with someone who I thought was available. Call the press!"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Louis leaned in, turning his face so his cheek was facing Nick. "Go ahead. Make the same dumb mistake I did. See where it gets you."

Flushing red with fury, Nick stomped off reminding Louis of a small child throwing a tantrum. Puffing in annoyance, he stared back at his papers and briefly wonders if Liam might come out and talk to him.

No, Louis remembered with a humorless laugh, he wouldn't want to risk that. Were they back together anyway? After all, he did accept his job offer, and he was still in love with Liam no matter how angry the man has made him the past couple of months.

Harry wouldn't bother with keeping anything a secret. He'd get too jealous and tell everyone just to let people know I'm taken.

-

Perrie stared at Harry green eyes, which started revealing more emotions by the day. She really didn't want to be the one to ask the question, but she was the closest friend he had at this job. Sure, Ashton and him would talk sometimes, but she was the one he mostly relied on. Sighing, she rubbed her temples before blurting out what needed to be said.

"You need a new secretary."

"Okay."

Perrie blinked. "What?"

Harry ran a hand through his long curly hair, nodding at Perrie as though reassuring her it was okay to ask the sensitive question.

"Perrie, it's been two weeks, and he's not coming back. He's not allowed to come back, and he doesn't have any obligation to do so besides his friends. I may be in love with him, but I'm not an idiot. His job needs to be filled."

"Alright." Perrie nodded, trying not to show her surprise at how easy that turned out to be. "Do you want me to conduct the interviews again?"

"Yes. Try not to hire a bimbo." Both of them shared a good laugh at that which managed to break some of the tension.

"Harry?" Perrie smiled. "I like the new you."

Harry smirked. "I'm an emotional wreck that is depending on Zayn and Niall to house me because my mansion is too lonely. That's better?"

"Yeah," she smirked back. "Because now I can say with certainty that Harry Styles has a heart."

"You doubted it?"

"I was sure you didn't have it." Both shared another laugh.

Yes, things would improve. Harry may never fall out of love with Louis, but at least he had his friends. In some ways, Perrie needed to thank Louis for that.

-

Liam hands were all over him, ripping off his shirt and slipping under his jeans to grip his ass. Louis moaned into the kiss as he spread his legs a bit for the man he loved.

This would be the first time he gave himself to Liam since the breakup. Sure, they've had talks and kisses but not this level of intimacy. As they continued to kiss, Louis mind couldn't help but drift. Harry would probably grab onto him a little tighter and kiss him a little harsher. Heck, he probably would have thrown him onto the bed rather than gently place him down. He would-

"Holy shit," Louis broke the kiss, eyes going wide with realization.

"What?" Liam mumbled, kissing his neck.

"I love you." The smaller boy let out a tiny laugh of disbelief.

Liam frowned. "Um... I love you too?"

"No," Louis shook his head, placing his hands on Liam bare shoulders and pushing him up.

Now they were face to face on Liam best, still shirtless with only their pants on. Well Harry and him did have some serious conversations naked, so it wasn't too hard for him to keep a straight face.

"You're my first love and the man I gave my virginity to. No matter what, I'll always be in love with you, but I just realized that I've been comparing you to Harry. From the moment you stepped back into my life, I was thinking 'well Harry would have done this' in regards to your actions."

An understanding came onto Liam face as his fists clenched. "So what? You love me but you love him too?"

Louis smiled. "Not at all. I love him more. There will always be a place for you in my heart, but right now Harry has it. I'm sorry."

"I fought for you!" Liam argued.

"You dumped me without listening to a word I said," Louis shook his head. "That hardly counts as fighting for me. I'm leaving, and I'm quitting. I wish the best for you Liam, I really do."

Louis kissed Liam cheek in a goodbye, and he grabs his shirt which was flung on the floor. Liam merely sat frozen in his spot, but Louis couldn't bring himself to care. Pulling his shirt over his head, he walked out of the bedroom and out of Liam life.

As he stared at the night sky, he briefly wondered what he would do next or if he should even call Harry and claim he loved him back. No. That would only be a punch in the face to the CEO. For now, Louis would have to live on his own and try to find another job before confronting the man he just realized he was in love with.

"It was so obvious..." he whispered to himself, sadly laughing at the irony of it.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Louis just realize how idiot he is. Just few chap till this story finish. Woopsie i think i will lose some readers cause the last chap break everyone heart, while writing that chap, i cry a little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter the story will finish.

Louis stared at the invitation with an open mouth and bugged out eyes. Niall and Zayn still wanted him to go to their wedding? In the past three weeks since he was fired, he didn't speak to anyone that reminded him of Styles Enterprises, so why would they still want him to come? Perhaps they still considered him a friend even after all the stunts he pulled on Harry.

He sighed, placing the invitation on the desk and rubbing his temples. Should he go? Would Harry be there?

"Course he would," he grumbled to himself.

Harry cared about Zayn and Niall on some level, and he wouldn't miss his friends' wedding out of fear Louis would come.

What would happen if he saw Harry again? Would he blurt out his new found love for the CEO? Should he? No, Louis shook his head. He already broke Harry heart, so it would be cruel to say he suddenly realized he loved him after all the drama.

"Dammit."

A knock on his apartment door interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly placed the invitation in a drawer.

Walking up to his door, he wondered who would be coming over at this time. Liam, maybe? Once he opened the door, he was mildly surprised to see Ashton standing there with a bright grin.

"Hey Loueh" he teased. "It's been a while."

-

Harry wasn't shocked when Luke literally barged into the room with a cocky smirk on his lips. He suspected the new secretary let him in due to Luke charming the poor woman.

Sighing, he quickly signed the last paper on the giant stack and turned his attention towards his friend. In the past three weeks, he had started adjusting to making friends and talking about his feelings. Niall, Zayn, Perrie and even Josh all had their little "personal talks" with him, and he was waiting for Luke to do the same.

"Hey Hemmings." He monotonously said. "How come the husband isn't here with you?"

"Cause I've sent him on his own little mission," Luke took the seat across from Harry. "I heard everyone was having a nice movie moment with you, and I wanted in, so I came in."

"How very nice of you." Harry snorted.

Luke mischievously grinned and leaned back on his chair. "I am."

"So what deep, personal moment did you want to have with me? I've covered topics from Louis to my family to my emotional constipation so far." Harry told him in a teasing tone, but Luke knew he was being serious.

He pretended to think for a moment before smiling. "Why, Louis of course!"

"Of course." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh come on!" Luke snorted. "Him breaking your heart was the best thing that's ever happened to you. You finally understand you can't always get what you want! Like the song."

"Oh dear Lord," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Luke stared at him for another moment as though examining his expressions and body language.

"You know he's invited to the wedding, right?"

"Yeah Niall already covered that."

"And you'll have to confront him?"

"Ashton actually took that one."

"Damn, you're a dick."

"Yeah Josh told me." Luke snorted, wondering how the heck he was going to get through to Harry when clearly he's sick of all the emotional moments.

"Just don't cause a scene and try talking to him. I don't care what anybody else says; Louis is crazy in love with you. He's just a little slow in realizing it. Remember how obvious your love for him was?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"But he didn't realize it until you actually said the words?" Luke edged on. "It's kind of like that. You're crap at expressing your emotions, but the past couple of months have shown you at least know your emotions. Louis is great at conveying what he feels and why he feels it, but he is awful at understanding both his own and other people's emotions. In a way, you two are complete opposites."

Harry blinked, processing everything Luke just told him. Yes, it did fit. Louis was naïve, and it took Harry sitting him down and telling him his feelings for him to realize it. Before hand, he didn't even suspect Harry fell in love with him. Perhaps it might be the same with Harry own emotions but-

"He's in love with someone else" Harry sighed.

Luke scoffed. "No he's not. He just thinks he is. I've seen the way he looks at you Harry. If he's in love with someone else, then he loves you more than them. He looked at you the same way Niall looks at Zayn or how Perrie looks at Josh. Hell, Ashton looks at me like that too. You're his one and only."

Harry sighed, staring at him with such a puppy dog expression that he actually felt quite a bit of sympathy for him.

"I really hope so Luke."

-

"I love walks like this," Ashton prattled on as they walked down the city. "The sky, the movement, the food... everything is so new and amazing!"

Louis smiled, staring at his best friend with earnest, platonic love. He truly missed his friends, and he didn't realize how much until now. Part of him wanted to tell him all of his inner conflicts and how he recently broke up with Liam and quit. At the same time, he wanted to enjoy the emotional peace he obtained when with him.

"I know." He glanced at him briefly.

"Harry hired a new secretary."

"Oh?"

"She complains that he doesn't sleep with her," He continued. "Dresses like a hooker and everything, but Harry won't look at her. She's good at her job though which is why she hasn't been fired, but she's not as good as you."

Louis nodded, trying to suppress that underlying feeling of pure love for Harry. Honestly, he expected Harry to go back to his old playboy ways and was happy to discover he didn't.

"I should have said yes to Harry." He accidentally blurted out.

Ashton smiled sadly. "Finally realized you loved him?"

"Yeah," he bitterly laughed. "It took me almost sleeping with my ex-boyfriend to figure it out."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Long story," Louis sighed. "I'll tell you one day."

Ashton nodded. "You should tell Harry."

"No." Louis automatically said. "I hurt him too much for that."

"It was for his own good," Ashton put in. "After you rejected him, he started having honest talks with Zayn and Niall. He's been nicer to everyone, and he stopped his playboy ways. He's much more open too. Don't get me wrong; when he fell in love with you, he was coming out of his shell, but I don't think he would have ever confronted us this much if it wasn't for you saying no. He needed to realize that he can't always get what he wants, and he needed to be shown that he can rely on his friends without feeling weak."

He watched as Louis whole body went stiff at the realization and how he looked as though he was trying to process everything. He even giggled when he was about to say something but instead shut his lips tightly.

"That's amazing," he finally uttered.

"We have you to thank," Ashton smiled.

"He's going to be at the wedding, and I know Zayn and Niall invited you. Talk to him there, and tell him you love him. He'll be happy."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, a sudden nervousness taking over.

"Yes! If you don't go to the wedding, I'll go to your apartment and drag you there myself."

Louis laughed. "Alright!"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, silence over coming both of them.

"Ashton?" Louis whispered. "Thank you."

Ashton smiled softly. "What are best friends for?"

-

Once Luke left, Harry simply stared at the wood that made up his desk. It seemed as though Luke was truly convinced Louis loved him back. A part of him believed his reasoning and deductions about Louis personality and love, but the other part of him told him not to get his hopes up. He truly believed Louis loved him back, but the boy ended up rejecting him, and he didn't want to face that heartbreak again.

His cellphone's ringtone loudly erupted, making him jump in surprise. He answered it rather quickly without looking at the caller ID. Silently praying it was Louis on the other line, he said,

"Hello?"

"Harry." Lou voice was rather pleasant on the other line.

The CEO groaned like a child. "Oh great. Lou, I've already had my emotional moment with Luke today. Can we schedule our talk for tomorrow please?"

"I'm afraid it's not an emotional talk," He could hear the amusement in her voice. "Actually it's something I've been hiding from you for a while."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Meet me at the airport closest to Zayn building. I'll answer all your questions then." Lou vaguely explained.

"Should I be concerned?"

"When it comes to me? Yes, you should be very concerned."

-

Luke patiently waited for Ashton to return home. Louis and his husband were much closer than Harry and him, so he knew Ashton would take longer. The two of them devised this plan the day before, hoping to set their two friends up and take them out of the emotional slum they put themselves in.

When Ashton entered their house, Luke rushed towards him and quickly pecked Ashton on the lips.

"How did it go?" He urgently asked.

"Exactly as you predicted," Ashton beamed happily. "You?"

"Even better than I predicted," Luke smirked back, kissing his husband yet again.

"Damn we're good at this."

"Secret agent." Ashton laughed, wrapping his arms around Luke Neck. "Now we just have to wait for the wedding."

-

"Lou," Harry sighed, finally finding his old babysitter by one of the waiting areas. He approached her, ignoring all of the curious gazes towards the two. They probably thought he was trying to hit on her given his reputation.

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting." Lou smirked. "Now be patient."

Harry sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

And he soon did. The plane that just landed let out the people on board, and Harry watched with mild interest at the new faces coming out. What did this have to do with anything though? He half expected Lou to start talking about Louis, or even have Louis be one of the many faces that walks out.

It wasn't until he caught sight of long blonde roots hair and a mischievous smirk that he understood.

"Gemma," he breathed out, rushing towards his older sister with such speed that it surprised even himself.

"Hey lil bro," Gemma laughed the moment Harry gripped her around the waist and picked her up in a giant bear hug.

"Gemma?!" Harry laughed, completely startled at how much older she looked.

"What are you doing here? Did Mom come with you or you travel by yourself?"

"Oh of course not!" a new voice interrupted.

Harry gaped at the sight of his mother, who had her hands on her hips with a loving smile directed towards him.

"You know Gemma. She'd probably start a ruckus on the plane and make half the passengers' angry at her."

"That's what I was planning on," she whispered in his ear.

"How did you afford this?" Harry blurted out. "Did you get a new job?"

"No," Lou spoke, suddenly appearing behind Harry. "I paid for it."

Harry gaped at her before grinning. "I'm giving you the biggest raise known to man."

"Why thank you," Lou smirked before turning to Anne and giving the woman a hug.

"Wow! It's been so long!"

"I know!" Anne hugged back only to whisper in her ear, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

Once they broke apart, Anne turned towards her son and engulfed him in a bear hug similar to the one Harry best owed on Gemma.

"I came for the wedding," Anne explained when they separated. "They invited me, and Lou insisted on paying for our tickets."

"I'm glad she did," Harry smiled softly. "I missed you guys."

Anne eyes softened "What happened, Harry? What made you stop talking to us?"

Harry sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get home."

"Do you have a mansion?" Gemma piped up.

Harry laughed, placing his hand on his older sister shoulder. "Yes Gem. I have a mansion."

"Good." Gemma smirked, walking ahead of her mother and Lou with Harry.

She stared at him for a moment before whispering very softly, "I missed you."

"Yeah," Harry a whispered back. "I missed you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU SO MUCH for you guys that has become loyal reader that still waiting for me to update. Thank you for all the comment, kudos and support that you guys give. I'm feel happy, you guys still wasting time to read this shitty fic. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

The Ziall wedding.

-

The wedding was finally here. Niall had officially decided to get married on the beach during sunset, which was extremely nice and romantic for someone like Niall to think up. Zayn supported it wholeheartedly and mad sure to reserve the best beach.

Turns out it wasn't that hard with being a famous CEO and being a great friend of an even better known CEO. Harry had arrived rather early with his family, who were all ecstatic to see the two boys finally get married.

"Honestly," Gemma had mumbled to him, "it's about time. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Why would you think I had anything to do with it?" Harry whispered back.

They were in a large group and did not want to draw attention to themselves as they used to when they were much younger.

His older sister snorted. "Because you always intervene with Niall love life?"

"...Shut up."

That only caused her to laugh catching the full attention of everyone in the group. Luckily they were all friends: Josh, Perrie, Luke, Ashton, and Mama Anne as she was once called.

Perrie and Lou merely rolled their eyes, as they knew how close the two siblings were while Anne simply scolded them.

Josh eventually spoke up, "So when is this thing going to get started anyway?"

"Josh," his fiancée hissed. "Be polite."

"But darling!"

"Shh!"

The rest of the group laughed with Ashton eyeing Luke as though saying, 'doesn't that look familiar?'. Luke smirked and wrapped his arms around his husband shoulders, laughing a little harder.

Anne smiled happily at everyone. "So Perrie when is the wedding for the two of you?"

"We haven't planned it yet," she shrugged casually. "It's going to be a little less fancy than this though.Probably smaller too."

"Are you kidding?" Josh blinked. "It's going to be grand and amazing! Everyone will be invited!"

"See, this is why the plans haven't gotten far yet," Perrie replied in a teasing manner.

Anne laughed at the exchange and smiled brightly. Truthfully, she always thought Perrie and Harry would be the ones to marry and live happily ever after.

Even as children, they stared at each other with such love and adoration that she hoped it would work out perfectly for them. She had been wrong when her son disappeared without a word one day, and Perrie who had been left completely heartbroken.

Once she learned about her son's where a bouts from a magazine, she hoped that the nasty things they said about him were just rumors. Playboy, heartless, uncaring, and vicious were all words that reminded her of their father.

When she asked Harry what happened to him, he reluctantly told the story and left many of the details out. All she knew was that he met with his father before he died, and he was left the entire company in the will.

She doubted she would ever hear what truly happened to her baby, but she felt as though she didn't want to know.

"What made you change?" she had asked him.

"Love." It was all he said on the matter.

She could tell it bothered Gemma that he wouldn't enclose details with her like he used to, but Anne expected as much. She just prayed that it would all work out for her son.

Gemma was very fascinated by the group of friends her brother made while he was away. At home, he was popular but only had a few close friends.

Now it was very different, and she was glad for it. The changes in her brother were subtle, and she couldn't help but feel pride at the man he's become.

"Oh look!" one of his friends, Ashton she thinks his name is, smiled brightly.

"Louis here." She doubted she was the only one who noticed Harry tensed at the name.

Frowning, she glanced at the beach entrance and saw man walking towards the ceremony. He was in a tux, like the rest of the men, and he appeared to be very nervous.

Stealing a look at her little brother, she blinked at the new expression. It was a mixture of happiness, regret, and sadness. He loves him, she realized.

Clearly there was some history, but she recognized that look on her brothers face. When he was a teenager, he would stare at Perrie in a very similar, although less intense, manner.

Since when has he been gay? She thought to herself but shrugged. It didn't really matter what her brother liked as long as he was happy.

"We should probably give him some space," Luke spoke up. It seemed as though everyone in the group knew who Louis Tomlinson was, and they all stared at him the moment he walked in.

"He's most likely overwhelmed."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, glancing at Louis.

Gemma nodded and the conversation suddenly became about what Luke and Ashton wedding was like.

Instantly bored, her eyes drifted to the light brown haired boy that her brother obviously loved. He was fidgeting as he spoke with Lou and another man.

Seeing this as her chance, she quickly moved away from the group before they could notice her absence. Luckily by the time she reached Louis, he was already parting from the two he just spoke with.

He let out a sigh of relief before jumping in surprise at the sight of her.

"Um...hello?" he blinked.

Gemma smirked. "Hi. Louis, right?"

"Yes?" his eyebrows furrowed as he searched her face. His face dawned with recognition. "Harry older sister?"

That actually impressed her. "How did you know?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Besides the fact that you two have the exact same smirk?" Louis jokingly replied. "You were talking to him earlier, and he mentioned that he had a older sister. I just figured it out."

Gemma nodded, looking at the boy up and down. "I like you."

"Thanks?"

"And Harry loves you."

"... I know," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

She took a closer look at the boy. "And you love him," she easily guessed. Judging by the blush on his cheeks, she hit the mark. "So why aren't you over there with my brother?"

He pursed his lips together. "Complications."

"Wow." Gemma deadpanned. "Never heard that excuse before."

Louis blinked at her. "You know, you're a twat."

"I know."

"Good we can agree on that then," he mumbled making her snicker.

Yes, she did like this guy. Very honest, open, witty, and handsome and don't forget the sass; what the hell did Harry do to screw it up?

"You should talk to him."

Louis took a deep breath. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Complications."

"You seem to love that excuse."

He snorted in amusement. "You have no idea."

-

When the actual wedding started, Harry was disappointed when Louis chose to sit as far away from him as possible. Either way, he was happy he could sit next to his sister, who he probably missed the most during his time away.

She was also obviously staring at Louis and judging by her expression, she probably figured out about how Harry felt about him. Well, it was a matter of time before she did. His sister had always been clever.

"He admitted he loved you," she whispered just as the music started playing.

Harry frowned. "He did?"

"Yep."

"You're not joking, right?" And dammit if he couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

She smirked and nodded slowly, winking at him. Instead of blushing or even reacting, his eyes moved to Louis, who was watching Niall walk down the center of the two seating areas with a bright smile.

Zayn was standing on the end, beaming at his soon-to-be husband with such pride and love that it was blinding.

When Niall finally made it and the priest started speaking, Harry watched as Louis diverted his eyes from the scene and quickly stood up. As subtlety and quietly as he could, Louis walked away from the wedding without being noticed.

"Go to him," Gemma whispered. She gave him a meaningful look and nudged her head towards the door.

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing the side of her head before exiting the scene in the same manner Louis was doing before.

-

It seemed as though no one noticed his absence which was good. As he quietly approached Louis, who was standing close to the water and far away from the wedding, he called out.

"Louis?" His head whipped up in shock.

"Harry?" he sounded surprised.

Harry nodded, slowly walking up to him. An awkward silence descended upon the two former lovers, and they were unsure of how to break it.

"Um... hey," Louis settled with.

"Hey." Another pause. "The wedding is nice."

"Yeah," Louis smiled softly. "I liked the idea of the beach."

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip and staring at Louis for a bit.

"Listen, I-"

"I'm so sorry," Louis blurted out and instantly shutting up Harry.

"I've been an idiot, and I hurt you, and I shouldn't have done it. I thought I was still in love with Liam, and it wasn't until I nearly fucked him that I realized I was comparing him to you. I was doing it from the moment he stepped back in my life, and it took that for me to realize that I loved you. Still love you really."

"Louis-"

"And," Louis interrupted again as though he didn't hear Harry speak.   
"I know I don't deserve a second chance or anything like that. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I love you and that I should have realized it sooner. You don't have to do anything; I just-"

This time Harry reached forward and gripped his cheeks before kissing him deeply. Louis eyes widened but he quickly kissed back, placing his hands on Harry and closing his eyes.

The only sounds were of the waves crashing down as they kissed like they've never kissed before: with love and commitment.

Once they parted, Harry smiled softly. "I love you too."

"After everything?" Louis whispered.

"Course," Harry beamed. "I wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year."

He smirked. "Technically we weren't dating."

"Wanna fix that then?" Harry smiled. "Louis Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sure," Louis snickered, kissing him again although briefly.

"And would you like to be rehired as my secretary?"

Louis frowned. "But I thought it was because of the-"

"I'll deal with anyone who tries to fire you again," Harry smirked. "Their name isn't on the company after all."

"You're evil."

"You just realized that?" the long Curly hair laughed, kissing the top of Louis forehead and smiling softly.

"Want to get back to the wedding now?"

"Yeah!"

By the time they made it back, they nearly missed the "I do's" and the final kiss at the end. They had both leaned in, cupping each other's cheeks before slowly kissing their new husband.

The crowd cheered, and when the couple parted, they smiled at each other as though there were no one else on that beach.

As they dashed down the center of the seating area, Niall threw his flowers in the air, laughing as he did so. Ironically enough, Perrie caught them.

Smirking at Josh, she kissed his cheek quickly before handing the flowers over to Louis, who blushed a deep scarlet color.

"Maybe someday," Harry laughed, kissing the side of his head.

"So does that mean you're finally back together?" Luke teased, grinning happily at the couple.

"Oh!" Anne exclaimed, staring at Louis in surprise. "You're the one who..."

Louis awkwardly shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"Anne Cox," she smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

The commotion of the wedding lasted for quite a bit, and the after party took place a little further down the beach.

The band played wonderful music, and all of the couples danced together. Luke and Ashton were the ones who were jokingly dancing and laughing as they did so.

Zayn and Niall, as they were just married, were wrapped in each other's arms which made their dance look more like a hug.

Josh and Perrie were not dancing but discussing how the food tasted and whether or not they should hire the same chiefs for their wedding.

Harry and Louis were a little farther from the party and closer to the water. Their fingers were intertwined, and Louis was giggling at whatever Harry was whispering in his ear.

"I love you," Harry beamed.

"I love you too," Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

They leaned in at the same time and kissed passionately. Finally they were in each other's arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it so far. Don't forget to comment and Kudos.


End file.
